The last Espada
by TheAnril
Summary: After winter war passed 2 months, all come back to normal life...Orihime wanted to become strong so she trained with yoruichi. After training she get back to karakura and her friends,going home with sado she fall on ulquiorra.what will happen next?
1. Destroyed las noches

Thanks for reading!

and enjoy!

Santen Kesshun-shield

Sōten Kisshun-healing

Koten Zanshun-tsubaki attack

Shiten Kōshun-mirror shield

(I just don't remember orihimes attacks so I will allways write them here)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Destroyed las noches<p>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra open his eyes and feel sand around him. It was night.<p>

_in hueco mundo allways night_...think ulquiorra and sit down. he looked around and see that las noches is destroyed and all other's arrancar's are dead. he tries to stand up but can't.

_what the..._think ulquiorra and look at his legs. they where allright but he didn't have enought reatsu to move them.

_damn..._think ulquiorra and lie down because he don't have more strength to sit. he looked at sky and close his eyes.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

in soul society...

''good orihime!'' said yoruichi and attack orihime with katana.

''Santen kesshun!'' say orihime and shield save her from attack. yoruichi jump back and said.

''for today we done..lets go to kisuke and ichigo... Im interested what are they doing...'' said yoruichi and open the portal to human world.

''hm...yoruichi-san-'' said orihime but was cut of by her.

''orihime this portal can use humans...'' said yoruichi and started to go orihime run after her.

* * *

><p>in human world...<p>

''hei ichigo maybe we will take a break?'' said urahara to ichigo which was very tired.

''no..thh..I..still..can..train...'' said ichigo and fall down on his face.

''wow...ichigo don't push yourself so hard...'' said urahara and help to ichigo sit. then he sit next to him and give him cold drink.

''so how is orihime? she is with yoruichi right?'' asked ichigo and drink more. urahara think and said.

''they will come back soon and I think that orihime now will be realy more powerfull... as I know yoruichi she will not train her like sui-fong but she will totaly give her new powers...'' said urahara.

suddenly open portal from soul society

''kurosaki-kun!'' said orihime and jumped from there. after her come yoruichi.

''hei kisuke how is your training?'' asked yoruichi. urahara a little smile and said.

''well every day ichigo works hard as never...but he allways was like that...and how are yours training yoruichi-san?'' asked urahara.

yoruichi looked at orihime and said.

'' she is much more stronger,but still she is just a human... and what about ichigo shinigami power?'' asked yoruichi.

''hm... 4 days ago I did test on his shinigami power and it show that his power isn't even disappearing...so I think that he will not lose it but still a chance is...'' said urahara.

'' so inuoe what new did you lear from yoruichi?'' asked ichigo.

''well... she teach me shunpo very good... so you will no need to take me from place to place now...'' she smile.

''really and how fast-''

''this!'' said orihime and she allready was behind ichigo.

''wow! inuoe you really are fast! and what more did you learn?'' asked ichigo.

''hm..my shields now are much more powerfull...and she teach me more hand to hand fight and a little kido...she said that I learn all it very fast and good...'' said orihime and smile.

''really now you aren't the same orihime inuoe...'' said familiar voice from back. she turned and see ishida and sado.

''ishida-kun sado-kun!'' said orihime and run to hug them.

''we missed you inuoe...'' said sado.

''I missed you to!'' said orihime. ishida looked at ichigo and said.

''kurosaki how is your reatsu?'' asked ishida. ichigo stand up and looked away.

''urahara said that it will be okay...maybe...'' said ichigo.

'' yes, i fell that your reatsu isn't going down or up...'' said ishida.

''boss dinner is ready.'' said tessai.

'' great! so everyone lets go eat!'' said urahara and go after tessai, everyone go after him.

* * *

><p>after few hours...<p>

''bye bye kurosaki-kun!'' said orihime and go with ishida and sado home.

''bye inuoe,ishida,sado...'' said ichigo and go home.

''so ishida-kun,sado-kun what you where doing while I where away?'' asked orihime.

''going to school.'' said sado.

''well after war allmost all my clothes where just terrible so I needed to clean all them up...'' said ishida.

''really? but my training was a little boring...'' said orihime.

''boring? and what was so boring?'' asked ishida.

''well... in there I can't buy my favorite muffins...'' said orihime.

'' now you can get it if you can't get there.. and I have to go I need to help my father in hospital so bye!'' said ishida and go into other street.

''bye bye ishida-kun!'' said orihime and go with sado in other street.

''so inue what will you do now?'' asked sado while they walked.

''well after week starts vacation so I will just try to catch up all you... because of the trainings I a little miss the school...hei sado lets to throw the park in there so beautiful!'' said orihime.(it was and april)

''If you want...'' said sado and go after jumping and laughing orihime to the park.

* * *

><p>meanwhile...<p>

_what happen? where is everybody? are they all died... I need to find it out...think ulquiorra and take a few steps in las noches._

''is only one person which will tell me what happen...'' said ulquiorra and open and garganta. he feel pain in his stomach but try to not pay attention and go to human world.

* * *

><p>human world...<p>

''sado-kun I wonna buy some ice-cream! will you wait for me?'' asked orihime.

''okay inuoe I will be here.'' said sado and wait for her.

after few minutes

''Im here lets go sado-kun!'' said orihime and run down park road.

''wait inuoe!'' said sado and go faster after her.

orihime run down road and rolled around then she hit in to someone and they fall down from hill.

''uf..sorry I didn't mean-'' said orihime but stopped and looked very closely on what she fall down. familiar black hair,white clothes.

''inuoe are you allright?'' asked sado and run to her.

''sado-kun its...'' said orihime and only now get that she was lying on him,she fast get off.

''inuoe he is that arrancar which kidnapped you,better kill him while he is fainted...'' said sado and was about to attack him with del diablo but orihime stopped him brabing his other hand.

''no sado-kun!'' said orihime. sado stopped.

''but orihime he is or enemy.'' said sado.

''but war is over maybe he will be good now'' said orihime.

''maybe but still he is dangerous,were we can take him?'' asked sado.

''hm..we can take him to my home!'' said orihime.

''inuoe I don't think that is a good idea,but we don't have choice...'' said sado and take ulquiorra with one of his hands.

''ou and better I call to kurosaki-kun and say that we have a problem...'' said orihime.

''a big problem...'' said sado and they walk to orihimes home.

* * *

><p>ichigo's home...<p>

pyp pyp pyp

''rukia is it yours?'' asked ichigo.

''no its yours...'' said rukia from wardrobe.

''okay okay...'' said ichigo and search for his telephone.

''hello?''said ichigo. rukia came out.

''whats happen?'' asked rukia.

''hm..orihime said that she wonna to see me,you,ishida,renji at her home...well she said that is some problem so better I call to urahara and ishida,lets go rukia...'' said ichigo and go out rukia go after him.

* * *

><p>in orihime's home...<p>

they all came and sit.

''so inuoe why did you call all us? what problem do you have?'' asked ichigo.

orihime get a little red and said.

''well..when I and sado-kun was walking home we meet one person in park...'' said orihime still red.

''realy and who did you meet?'' asked rukia.

''well...'' said orihime and stand up. she take a few steps to living room.

all go after her and she pointed at her couch . in there was lying 4 espada the arrancar who once killed ichigo.

''what the hell in he doing here I killed him...'' said ichigo and was about to attack him.

''this time he will not get away!'' said ichigo...

* * *

><p>I a little repair the story to here no be so much mistakes, just were I write story it saves it bad and because of this are mistakes.<p>

please write a review do you like start of this story?

other chapter will be soon if you will write and review...

other chapter: Crazy strawberry!


	2. Crazy Strawberry!

enjoy!

Santen Kesshun-shield

Sōten Kisshun-healing

Koten Zanshun-tsubaki attack

Shiten Kōshun-mirror shield

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Crazy strawberry!<p>

* * *

><p>in orihimes home...<p>

''I will kill him!'' said ichigo fast used his Substitute Shinigami Badge and was about to kill ulquiorra when orihime used Santen Kesshun and saved ulquiorra. all looked at orihime and ichigo said.

''inuoe what are you doing? he is or enemy! he kidnapped you he could kill you in any moment-

''yes I know that he is the last person about who I should care...but still I just don't wonna see him dying again...'' said orihime and tears fall her face. ichigo put zangetsu on his back and get back to his body. he go to orihime and put one hand on her shoulder.

''okay inuoe I will not kill him now but if he will ever try to do something to you he is died...'' said ichigo and take his phone and call to someone.

''to who are you calling ichigo?'' asked rukia.

''to urahara we need to talk about this...'' said ichigo.

after urahara came...

''well well this realy is a problem... so what do you wonna to do with him?'' asked urahara.

''I don't know! if you ask me I would just kill him but inuoe don't wonna that...'' said ichigo.

''well as I see his reatsu is going low and very fast...'' said urahara.

'' what do you wonna say urahara-san?'' asked orihime.

''well if we will not do anything he will die tomorrow...'' said urahara.

''die? but why? how?'' asked orihime.

''well as I see that he can't take human world because he still is very injured and in here isn't enough spirital dust...'' said urahara.

''but can you save him?'' asked orihime.

''of course I can but I will need some time...if he will survive until tomorrow he will live...'' said urahara and prepare to go home.

''Im so tired...'' said urahara and open the door to go.

''hei wait! what to do with him now?'' asked ichigo.

''now is weekend so inuoe-san can watch him...'' said urahara and go.

''bye bye..'' said urahara and used shunpo and dissapeared.

''inuoe is this allright to you? he will be in your home?'' asked ichigo.

''well I don't mind... and still some one have to watch him...'' said orihime.

''I still don't think that this is a good idea...'' said ichigo and looked at ulquiorra. then he turned to orihime and said.

''If something will happen call us.'' said ichigo and prepare to go home.

after all go home...

_it was a hard day...think orihime and lie down on turned and looked at sleeping ulquiorra._

_he don't looks dangerous to me...think orihime and come to him closer, he was hard breathing she closed her eyes and see green fire before her(reatsu) it was going up and down and every time it was geting smaller and smaller_._she open her eyes and see that he is injured in his stomach._

_I need to heal him! said orihime and stand up._

''Sōten Kisshun!'' said orihime and started to heal ulquiorra. his wounds healed very fast,orihime stoped when he was allright. orihime was next to ulquiorra, she was watching him like never had.

_I never have seen ulquiorra-san so close... think orihime and closed her sleepy eyes, after few hours when it allready started to rise she open her eyes seing that ulquiorra is dying, he wasn't breathing._

_No! no!_

''Sōten Kisshun!'' said orihime.

''Please please...Soten kisshun don't works! what to do?...I don't know... I just don't know... please...''said orihime and hugged ulquiorra with tears falling her face.

''please don't die ulquiorra-san...please...'' said orihime she looked at his face and ulquiorra take a little breath. then he door open and urahara came.

'' good morning inuoe-san! how is espada-san?'' asked urahara.

''faster urahara-san hes dieying!'' said orihime. urahara came to ulquiorra he take out some little black ball and put in his mouth .ulquiorra started to breath normal and his reatsu stopped going up or down.

''what did you do?'' asked orihime.

''well now he is in gigai so he will not die but still a chance is. I need go back so I leave you two he will wake up after some time better call kurosaki-san and others to wait and later explain everything to espada-san!'' said urahara and disappeared.

''Im very glad that you are alive...'' said orihime with tears of happyness falling her face. she stand up and take her phone to call ichigo and others.

after all came...

''I allready said he can't live here! better lets throw back him to hueco mundo or finish him here!'' said nerves ichigo walking around the room.

'' don't you think its a bit to much kurosaki?'' said ishida.

''NO! he once killed me!'' said ichigo.

''but-''

''No inuoe! did you forget what happen in las noches? that he allmost killed you?'' said ichigo cuting orihime.

''But...'' again said orihime. then she fell strange and said.

''But it was you kurosaki-kun who allmost killed me and ishida-kun! when you was in your hollow form you was about to kill us with cero! but ulquiorra-san saved us!'' said orihime. ichigo was shocked how angry she said it and turned angry to go.

''Fine!'' said ichigo in rude tone and go out.

''Ichigo come back here!'' said rukia and run after him. all looked at running rukia and then at orihime.

''so what to do?'' asked renji.

'' still we can't do something until he will wake up , better a bit wait and then deside.'' said ishida.

''thanks ishida-kun!'' said orihime hugging ishida. he looked at ulquiorra then at orihime and stand up.

''I need to go home,see you later inuoe-san.'' said ishida and go home. sado and renji did the same thing.

Inuoe washed tea cups and prepare to go sleep when she see that ulquiorra disappeared.

''ulquiorra-san?'' said orihime and take a step to his bed. she feel someone standing behind her and turned.

''woman what Im doing here?'' asked voice in darkness.

* * *

><p>next chapter: Awaked espada!<p>

will be in december 12-25.


	3. Awaked espada!

enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Awaked espada!<p>

* * *

><p>in orihime's house...<p>

''woman why Im here?'' asked ulquiorra standing before me.I didn't know what to do,I wanted to jump and hug him for that he is alive but I can't.

''you are in my home!'' I said and only then get what he asked and how stupid was my answer.

''no I didn't ask that,I asked why Im here?'' said he and was just killing with his eyes.

''I..I...I saved you!'' I said laudly. he looked for a second shocked then closed his eyes and opened and asked.

''why?'' asked he. I didn't answer,actually I to didn't know why...maybe just can't think that he will die again.

''why? why did you save me? Im the last person about who should you be worry...'' said then I see that he is half naked. I fast turned to not show my red face.

''ulquiorra-san you need to dress up...''I said and he looked at himself and said.

''I don't see big different...'' said he.I turned with closed eyes and waving with my hand said.

''no no you need todress up! I will search for something!'' I said and didn't see that hit in him and fall on him.I open my eyes seeing that he is holding me.I get even more red and fast jumped from him.

''Im..Im..Im very sorry! I..I will go find to you ulquiorra-san something to dress up!'' I said with red face and run searching stand up and looked throw window.

_what happen?..I can't remember clearly...damn...did she found me when I get out from garganta?thinked ulquiorra and looked at him._

_gigai?I feel my reatsu isn't normal,maybe because of injuries but they all allmost healed,woman did it...said he and sit on couch._

I found a few kurosakis-kun's tshirt which he left here. I came to room ulquiorra was sitting in room on my couch.

''ulquiorra-san here is a few tshirt's...'' I said and put then next to take one which was black and put it on.I fast turned away,then he turned to me and asked.

''woman why Im in gigai?and it was you who healed my injuries?'' asked he.

''urahara-san put you in it,and yes because you had been injuried in your stomach...'' I said and he thinked a bit then said.

''what happen in war after I died?'' asked he.

''well in karakura town was fight arrancars fighted shinigami's...'' I said remembering.

''what happen to aizen-sama?'' asked he.

''kurosaki-kun defeated aizen...and he was sealed in kido...'' I said.I see he thinked about it, then asked.

'' so it was shinigamis who killed all other arrancars in las noches...''said he.

pyp pyp pyp

I take my phone.

''hello?''

''Inuoe? are you allright? did that jerk ass wake up?'' asked ichigo by phone and ulquiorra hear that.

''kurosaki-kun ulquiorra-san is awake and he hear all what you said!'' I said.

'' a..ah...damn you if you will try to do something to her I WILL KILL YOU!'' screamed ichigo in to phone.I even put my phone bettwen us that ulquiorra hear to.

''kurosaki ichigo I have no intention to kill that woman...'' said ulquiorra. I a little get angry for calling me woman.

''shut up! I will come soon inuoe don't worry!'' said ichigo and turned off phone.

''what did he mean woman?''

''I think that he mean he will call other and come here to talk what to do with you.'' I said and door opened.

''hello inuoe-san! did espada-san-ou hes awake! thats good!'' said urahara and sit to table.

''hello urahara-san I will make tea for you!'' I said and go to kitchen but ulquiorra go after I was making it he asked.

''what did you mean 'do with me'?'' asked he,I take eight cups for tea and put them on table then said when finished prepare tea.

''the war ended,you don't have to be bad anymore..'' I said.

''bad?'' asked he.

''ou maybe I said it kinda strange! my stupid head! I mean you don't have to fight with us!'' I said and hit my head for saying 'bad' like he is bad guy from movie and now can change in good guy!

''don't have to fight? you mean you wonna me to join your group?''

''I..I didn't mean that but-''

''hi inuoe! and you...'' said ichigo as he came. orihime go to room and sit to everyone. ulquiorra came to room but didn't sit to us.

''so what will we do about that thing?'' asked ichigo looking at Ulquiorra and all see that between them was happening aura of hating each other.

''kurosaki-kun I think that ulquiorra-san have to be here for a while...'' I said.

''but orihime isn't that dangerous?'' asked rukia.

''I don't think that he can do something to her now when his reatsu is not stronger that inuoes-san...'' said ishida.

''thats not enough! he still is dangerous!'' said ichigo.

''of course to someone like you...'' said ulquiorra and ichigo stand up.

''you have something before me?'' asked ichigo in angry tone.

''maybe...I don't think that so stupid human like you would understand..'' said ulquiorra.

''damn you! I can't take it anymore!'' said ichigo and get out from his body.

''ichigo!'' said renji and run to hold him not attacking ulquiorra.

''ichigo stop it!'' said rukia and hit him. ichigo for a moment stopped then said.

''then what to do?''

''what do you mean kurosaki?'' asked ishida.

''he is the last then what's the problem? still he is or enemy and will never change-''

''your wrong!'' I said and all looked at me.

''what do you mean inuoe? he was that who kiddnaped you! he said that he will kill you if you will do something that aizen will not like! he-''

''killed you?'' I said and ichigo sit down and get to his body.

''hm...kurosaki-san I allready thinked what to do with espada-san!'' said urahara.

''and what?'' asked angry ichigo.

''well still he looks your age and in soul society is more job that look for last arrancar so he can go to school with you and others!'' said urahara and wave with his fan.

''whaaaa...WHAT! HE CAN'T! NO IN MY SCHOOL! HE!'' screamed ichigo and looked at didn't have his marks on face and skin was more normal that you would never think that he is damn arrancar.

''hm...urahara right!'' said ishida.

''what do you mean?'' asked ichigo.

''think kurosaki! if he will go with us to school you will be able to watch him anytime!''said ishida.

''I agree.'' said sado.

''but..but...-''

''don't worry kurosaki-san while he is gigai he can't use more that 15% of his power so he will not even be able to shot cero!'' said urahara.

''well okay but where will he live?'' asked ichigo.

''I didn't think about that but it seems he can live with inuoe-san?can't he?'' asked urahara looking at me.

''yes!of course he can!'' I said and ichigo get even more angry.

''but if something will happen!inuoe can-''

''don't worry I put in espada's-sans gigai special microchip and made bracelet for inuoe-san that if espada-san will try hurt her he will get shocked by light!''

''just like on kons costume?'' asked ichigo remembering.

''thats right! but that schok would be much more painfull...so I allready made everything for school he will go at monday!'' said urahara.

_monday?today is suturday so I will be with ulquiorra-san alone for sunday...I thinked and urahara gived to me bracelet._

''for what this?'' I asked and push botton.

''no no inuoe-san that-''

zzzzzzz

all turned to ulquiorra,they even see electricity which was around him but he didn't looked that it was painfull but I see that in his eyes.

''inuoe-san that special button if he attacks you...so I need get back to shop!bye everyone! if something will happen call to shop!''

''okay okay...'' said ichigo he stand up and gone, I looked at window and then sunset down.

''beautifull sunset...'' I said but ulquiorra didn't say anything. I open door and last looked at him,then just go to sleep thinking what will I do in school.

* * *

><p>oky this is the end of chapter!<p>

next chapter: sunday!

review!


	4. Sunday!

Thanks for reading!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Sunday!<p>

* * *

><p>In orihimes home...<p>

''Hei woman?'' hear orihime and turned to other side to ignore voice.

''woman?'' again hear orihime and waved with her hand to go away.

''Wake up woman!'' said someone laudly that orihime jumped and open her eyes. she looked around and only then see that she was sitting on ulquiorra's fast jumped from him but hit her head to bed and fall down on floor.

''woman are you allright?'' asked ulquiorra.

''yeah its normal to me! but what are you doing here?'' asked orihime and stand up to lay bed.

''I think that this gigai is broken...'' said ulquiorra.

''broken? what do you mean?'' asked orihime because she image that broken gigai is with no leg or head.

''It makes strange sound...'' said ulquiorra and pointed at his belly. orihime came and listen.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

''ou you wonna to eat!'' said orihime.

''eat? I eat souls of hollows,shinigamis,human but never my belly spreaded sound like this...'' said ulquiorra and go after orihime to kitchen.

''so what do you wonna for breakfast?'' asked orihime and prepared to cook something.

''wonna?'' asked ulquiorra.

''yeah! I would like now noondles with wasabi and ice cream!'' said orihime and image how tasty it would be(fuu!).

_ou I don't have ice cream...said in her mind orihime._

''I don't care just stop that sound...'' said ulquiorra. and orihime started cooking..well...something horrible!

''Here you go!'' said orihime as she put dishes with noodles and wasabi(a lot) on them.

''what is this?'' asked ulquiorra and pointed at wasabi.

''you don't know what is wasabi!''

''no...''

''wasabi is the most delicious food in the world! you can eat it with everything!'' said orihime and go to bring tea.

''the most delicious?'' said ulquiorra and take it with spoon(really a lot) and tasted a second he froze for a second and feel that wasabi was just burning in his mouth.

_delicious she say...that thing might be used as weapon in battle...even kurosakis ichigo attack wasn't that painfull...thinked ulquiorra and see orihime coming in turned away for a second and swallowed wasabi. orihime see that ulquiorra is more green and red at the save time._

''ulquiorra-san ir everything allright?'' asked orihime while gived to him tea.

''of course woman...'' said ulquiorra and orihime see that on his face is full rainbow colours.

''hm...does all arrancars change colours of they skin?'' asked orihime.

''of course no woman what a stupid question...'' said ulquiorra.

''but you change colours! jusr like..what was name of that lizard...ou yeah chameleon! you ulquiorra-san now look just like chameleon!'' said orihime and laughed a didn't say anything just started eat..(of course he didn't even look at wasabi!)

* * *

><p>okay after they eat and go out...<p>

'' woman where are we going?'' asked ulquiorra as they walk throw park.

''I wonna go to tatsuki and later to library...'' said orihime as she walked and-

''carefull!'' said ulquiorra as he stopped orihime from hitting in to tree.

''ou my fault! Im sorry!'' said orihime and a little hit her head. after that they walked in silence but orihime could't take it anymore and asked.

''maybe lets talk about something...''

''how did you find me?'' asked ulquiorra.

''I...well...'' orihime remember falling on ulquiorra and didn't know how to say it and her face all getting red like tomato from remembering.

''I...I accidentally fall on you and...you hit your head...'' said she in shame.

''Im very sorry ulquiorra-san!'' said orihime and lowered her head just like they do in japan. Ulquiorra looked at her for a second then said.

''its strange that I didn't sence that you were coming...'' said ulquiorra and orihime looked up.

''didn't sence?'' asked she as they again started walk.

''yes,after kurosaki ichigo killed me I think that I was lucky be in hueco mundo and my best powers of regeneration worked while I was fainted. maybe my powers wasn't the same strong and that why I didn't sence you...'' said ulquiorra.

''hm..but why did you come here?'' asked orihime looking at him.

''I wanted to know what happen in time when I was missing...'' said ulquiorra.

''but who would you ask the information?'' asked orihime.

''I thinked about you woman,you would know a lot...'' he said and orihime feel danger in his tone but then she see tatsuki.

''orihime!'' said tatasuki and orihime run to hug just walked after her.

''tatsuki-chan! I missed you!'' said orihime as they hug. ulquiorra came and was looking at them. tatsuki turned and remember seeing him before.(when ulquiorra at first appeared you know..)

''Its you!'' said tatasuki and attacked ulquiorra with her hand useing some karate stopped her attack with his right hand but feel that she is very strong for a fast grabed tatsuki's hand stopping her for attack again.

''no tatsuki! he is good now!'' said orihime.

''good? orihime he wanted to kill you and me!'' said tatsuki as her anger was burning around her like reatsu.

''actually it was yammy he just eat souls of human which was near us...'' said ulquiorra and tatsuki get even more angry.

''orihime what is he doing here? I thinked that ichigo killed all those guys...'' said tatsuki as they walked.

''I met ulquiorra-san a few days ago,I didn't know that he somehow get back to life...'' said orihime and they stopped near ice cream shop.

''ulquiorra-san do you wonna ice cream?'' asked orihime as she turned to him.

''ice cream? what is it?'' asked ulquiorra.

''Its very tasty thing! all like it! Im sure you will like it too ulquiorra-san!'' said orihime.

''well okay woman...'' said ulquiorra and go after them to came closer to orihime and asked.

''why he calls you _woman_?'' asked tatsuki.

''dunno he aways call me like that...'' said orihime as they stad in row. Ulquiorra stand after them,he didn't listen what about they him it was only stupid mere human talk. he see child crying because his ice cream fall on that second ulquiorra thinked that many ages ago he was mere human now just look at him,he was standing in row with woman that he kidnapped for ice this world would know about shinigami and others thing all human outside would look at the and talk something like that.

_''the four espada is here''_

_''he is on date''_

or something didn't know what to do later,he is the last arrancar and in soul society his place is only in its better that be with that strange human woman but deep in his heart(if he had one) he like it. every time she smiled at him,makes him a little happier.

''Ulquiorra-san so which?'' hear ulquiorra and looked at orihime.

''which what?'' asked he.

''uf..ulquiorra-san did you even listen?'' asked orihime and maked funny face mine.

''no I didn't...'' said he in a little sorry tone.

''thats strange...but okay I will say it all again! Which ice cream do you wonna? With Banana,strawberries, chocolate,vanilla,kiwi, mandarins, oranges, coconuts, chewing gum,whiskey, martini, coca cola, with Rafael, white chocolate,mint, black tea?'' asked orihime.

''I don't care just it not be like wasabi...'' said ulquiorra. tatsuki was still looking at him like he is alien or something.

''okay then! tatsuki-chan will take one ice ball of coconuts! I will take six ice ball of whiskey, martini,mandarins,banana, white chocolate and coca cola! and for ulquiorra-san lets just take a ice ball of vanilla!'' said orihime and seller started putting them on wafer.

''you will eat all that?'''asked ulquiorra looking at orihimes portion.

''maybe she does looks like normal girl but she would eat all McDonald meniu at once if you let her so this portion is nothing...'' said tatsuki as they walked. orihime and tatsuki talked about something trying to not think about ulquiorra which just go after them in silence.

''hei woman didn't you need go to library?'' asked ulquiorra and orihime looked at watch. its been allready six pm.

''ou no! I can not make it! sorry tatsuki-chan but I need go! see you at school!'' said orihime as she run holding ulquiorra's hand in hers.

''be carefull!'' said tatsuki and turned go to her home.

* * *

><p>okay next chapter: New student!<p> 


	5. New student!

enjoy!

Santen Kesshun-shield

Sōten Kisshun-healing

Koten Zanshun-tsubaki attack

Shiten Kōshun-mirror shield

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: New student!<p>

* * *

><p>in orihimes home...<p>

''woman wake up...'' said ulquiorra as he was standing and trying to wake her up for half hour.

''nea...I wonna sleep oni-chan(brother)...'' she said in sleepy voice.

''uh...woman do you allways act like that when you need go to _school_?'' asked ulquiorra and orihime jumped from bed and _again _hit her head.

''ou...thats hurts...and I forgot that, ulquiorra-san we need faster go!'' said orihime and fast run to dress up. ulquiorra go to kitchen and quietly drinked cup of tea while orihime was running in all home searching for her clothes,phone,schoolbag,shoes...well everything...

pyp pyp pyp

''hello? yeah Im awake tatsuki-chan! no...no I forgot! thats bad.. okay I will be in school soon...bye!'' said orihime in phone and drinked fast put her shoes then said.

''ulquiorra-san you...'' said she when see that he allready was dressed in school uniform.

''from where did you get the uniform?'' asked she and put books in her back.

''that shinigami with hat gived it to me and said to put in on..'' said he.

''urahara-san? when did he came? Im a baka!better faster run to school!'' said orihime and wanted run to school but didn't because ulquiorra was walking normal.

''ulquiorra-san we need to hurry up! or we will be late!'' said orihime.

''I don't care about those stupid things...'' said ulquiorra.

''uf...ulquiorra-san! but I will be late!'' said orihime and remember one thing.

''Haha! if you will not hurry up I will use the braclet! and you will get hurt!'' said she laudly in crazy tone that people around looked at them.

''woman don't scream like that or people will think that you are crazy...'' said he as he just pass her.

''wha? well okay...still I have to watch you...'' said orihime as she walked next to walked in silence,orihime a few time looked at ulquiorra seeing how good he looks in school uniform,his hands was in his pockets as allways and schoolbag he weared on his right shoulder.

''woman? why are you looking at me so?'' asked he so sudden.

''wha?no I was just...hm...dunno...''

''? well I think we here?'' asked he and orihime see_ they_ school.

''yeah! its your school now! do you like it?''

''don't see anything interesting..'' said he and walked in.

''hei wait!''

* * *

><p>in directors room...<p>

''new student? who is he?''

'' 16 years old Ulquiorra Schiffer from USA.'' said woman with papers.

''okay give me his grades from school...'' said director.

_English:_ _A+_

_Math:A+_

_Geography:A_

_History:A+_

_Chemistry:A_

''he really is a talented,better put him in to best class.'' said director.

''his parents said that they wonna him to normal class and at his age he can go in to 2A .''(I don't know ichigos class but if you know please write in review ok?)

''really? okay I see hi will not have any problems..'' said director and waved with hand her to leave.

* * *

><p>in class 2A...<p>

''hei orihime Im here!'' said laudly tatsuki and waved with her hand. orihime run to her and sit in her place.

''so were is that creepy guy?'' asked tatsuki and ichigo looked at them.

''inuoe? are you allright? he didn't done anything to you in sunday right?'' asked ichigo and suddenly dangerous aura appeared behind him.

''hollow?'' said ichigo as he fast turned but it was much more worse that hollow! it was angry tatsuki!

''you idiot!'' she screamed and hit in to his face that he fly to other side of classroom.

''ichigo!'' said sado.

''uf...damn you tatsuki! what do you think your doing?'' said ichigo.

''you idiot didn't say hello to orihime!'' said she with evil aura around her.

''ou? really? eh then hi inoue-''

''you idiot! don't you dare say to her hi in this tone! you have to pray you worm!''

''shut up tatsuki! its only you who allways needs my help!'' said ichigo as they screamed on each other. orihime feeled just like before war,before hollows and before she know about soul society.

''hello everyone! we have a new student and he will be in this class!'' said they teacher(forgot her name).

''new student?'' said a few people in class. ichigo face turned angry he knew who it is and hate him.

''Hes name Ulquiorra Schiffer! He came for use from USA!'' said teacher and all looked at beautiful teeaneger boy.

''wow!''

''hes so beautiful!'' said other girl and run around run before him and said.

''don't go to him! he is crazy and dangerous!'' said ichigo and girl get angry.

''ichigo get out of way!''

''yeah the only crazy its you!''

''what? you don't get hes-''

''ichigo right? I don't know your reasons but I think after new student entering to class at first few second its rude to talk about him like that...'' said ulquiorra.

''wow! hes so intelligent!'' said girls as they eyes shined at ulquiorra.

''but he-'' was all what ichigo could say as all girls evil aura was just crushing him.

Ring

''okay everyone get to your sits!'' said teacher.

''were do I sit human?'' asked ulquiorra.

''hm..you can sit next to orihime and ichigo!'' said she happy.

''they really are friendly! don't worry!''

''thank you I believe in it...'' said ulquiorra as he sit. ichigo was just trying to kill him with his eyes but every time girls look at him,he can't do anything more that stop.

''so lets star! at first read page 123!'' said opened the book and stared to allways was watching him with no looking away. he still don't trust him.

''okay so who will answer to me when the American Civil War started? Ichigo? I see you are today full of power so answer.'' said teacher.

''um...well...it started...uf...hm...''

''You didn't read right? well then you will get F,can somebody else answer? maybe you Ulquiorra?''

'' The American Civil War started at 1861 and ended at 1865.'' said ulquiorra.

''very good! ichigo if you will act every time like this then I will need to ask ulquiorra-san to teach you!'' said teacher and class laughed,ichigo was still getting angry at ulquiorra.

after few lessons on school roof...

pring pring

ichigo looked at his Substitute Shinigami Badge and turned to ishida which allready feeled the hollow.

''theres a few of them...'' said ishida sensing them.

''where they are?'' asked ichigo as he prepared to get out of his body.

''one or two in south and others in west..'' said ishida.

''okay I take the south and you ishida and sado the west!'' said ichigo as he jumped from roof.

''be carefull kurosaki-kun!'' said orihime to him and he waved with hand to her.

''where is that espada?'' asked sado. orihime looked around then remember.

''ulquiorra-san said that he will come soon he said that he wonna to take some books or something? I don't remember...'' said orihime.

''inuoe-san better be here,even if I don't wonna let you be with him alone we will get back soon..'' said ishida as he gone with sado.

''uf...why I can't help them..even if I trained so hard at soul society with yoruichi-san in here Im useless..'' said to herself orihime and feel strange presense on roof.

''hello?'' said she as she stand up. she take a few step in to center looking around but seeing nobody.

''I can bet there was somebody...'' said she as feel something behind fast turned and see a huge hollow,he hit the ground with hand and orihime fly back.

''Santen Kesshun!'' said she to stop herself from hurting to prepared to use tsubaki but could move a hand looking at them she see all then very injured and bloody from pieces of glasses and rocks.

''uf..that hurts...'' she said and try to stand up but hollow looked at her and she hear his voice.

''eat...I will eat you!'' said he and attacked closed her eyes in fear saying.

''please somebody help me...'' said she and the hollow opened her eyes seeing big fear in hollow he was looking at person which was standing next to orihime.

''trash...'' said ulquiorra as he waved with his hand in air and hollow was cutted in to parts and looked at orihime and liened to help her,but then appeared others.

''you don't touch orihime!'' said ichigo as he wanted to attack ulquiorra but orihime fast stand up appearing before ulquiorra.

''kurosaki-kun the one who saved me was ulquiorra-san!'' said orihime.

''but he can't use any of his powers! how could he kill the hollow!'' said laudly ichigo.

''I didn't use any of my powers,I just said to hollow die and he did that...''

''die? are you kidding?''

''no weak hollows are afraid of us arrancars more that of anything in the world so any comand that we give they do,even if it is to die...'' said ulquiorra,orihime fall on her knees,she used Sōten Kisshun to heal herself.

''ts...damn it...'' said ichigo as he get back to his body and go out from roof. only then appeared rukia and renji.

''ichigo did something happen?'' asked she him.

''no..nothing...just...a little problem is getting bigger and bigger...'' said he and closed laudly the door.

''thank you very much ulquiorra-san!'' said orihime smiling at looked away and said.

'' nothing much...'' said he and started to read some book.

_he really can change..he..he isn't bad after all..thinked orihime as she healed ishida._

* * *

><p><em>thanks for reading!<em>

next chapter:Orange vs green? who is the strongest?


	6. Orange vs Green? Who is the Strongest?

Uf I hate the fanfiction saver because it allways saves with mistakes! allways in text are missing some sign or words!

but okay enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:Orange vs Green? Who is the Strongest?<p>

* * *

><p>morning...<p>

''wha? you worked all night?'' asked orihime.

''yeah the hollows was comming like in here anointed honey!'' said ichigo and looked at ulquiorra.

''they were acting like someone was controling them to attack my home...'' said ichigo.

''You have something against me?'' asked ulquiora and orihime feel danger in his take his hand and said.

''no kurosaki-kun didn't mean anything bad ,right?'' said orihime.

''maybe but..its strange...and besides today is sport right? and we will have hand to hand training? Im interested with who I will fight...'' said ichigo evil smirking.

''he still have something before me...'' said ulquiorra.

''no no he just joke! still you would never fight with him right?'' said orihime and see that they arrived to school.

after few lessons...

''Wa! ulquiorra-sama is here!'' screamed school girl and run to him.

''damn him! is he useing some arrancar power?'' said ichigo and rukia anwser.

''well no I think he just is populiar and you are jealous!'' said she in smart tone.

''no Im not! he just..just is getting on my nerves!'' said ichigo laudly and feel his shinigami s.b.

pyp pyp pyp

''hollow?''

''yeah he is near but don't sees to be strong...'' said ishida and rukia taked gigais puppils and said.

''I will take care of it!'' said she and jumped ichigo was about go after her but ishida stopped him.

''Kurosaki! come here!'' said laudly teacher of sport.

''damn it! ishida if she will have problems help her okay!'' said he and run to teacher and others,ishida and sado run after him.

''okay the kurosaki is here! so we can star!''

''star what?'' asked ulquiorra.

''ou maybe you don't know! now will be friendly fight hand to hand! in our school ichigo is one of best! but I see your marks so think it will be intereting!'' said teacher and laughed with creppy voice.

''Ulquiorra-san will win!''

''yeah ichigo is loser!''

''Who the hell is loser! damn you!'' screamed ichigo angry at girls but sado and ishida holded him.

''better ulquiorra-san beat him!''

''yeah still ichigo is the strange one...''

''Who is strange one? I will-''

''kurosaki-kun?'' asked orihime and he looked at her.

''what it is inuoe?''

''well..please don't..don't hurt ulquiorra-san...'' said she.

'''don't worry inuoe! I will try not kill him!'' said ichigo and evil laughed.

''kurosaki that sounds more like lie...'' said ishida and looked at ulquiorra.

''he doesn't look like have any powers so all have to be all right...but still after yesterday...'' said ishida and looked where is ichigo.

''wha? where is he?''

''there.'' said sado and pointed at ichigo which allready prepared to fight.

''wait kurosaki!'' said ishida ,to ichigo but around ichigo and ulquiorra run so a lot girls that he could't get throw them.

''Okay Ready!Fight!'' said teacher and ichigo attacked ulquiorra with hand but he easly dodged and ichigo fall next to him.

''you are to naive if you think that your simle attacks will even hurt me and still I don't wonna fight with you...'' said ulquiorra.

''wow! ulquiorra-sama is so perfect!''

''beautiful!''

''strong!''

''smart!'' screamed girl around them.

''damn you! don't underestimate me!'' said ichigo and fast attacked his with leg from his back and grabed his hand,he try to hit him with leg but ulquiorra was standing like stone.

''uf you are troublesome...then..'' said he as he taked ichigos hand and rolled him at his back and used other hand to control his moves.

''wow! hes so cool!'' said girl around them, but every second ichigos reatsu was burning more and more.

''no kurosaki-kun!'' said orihime trying to stop him from useing any shinigami powers but it was to late. used his free hand and get it out of body and hit ulquiorra in to stomach,he take a step back trying to get back full control on gigai but in that time ichigo fast stand up and hit him in to face that he a bit fly back but didn't fall down.

''that was dirty trick...'' said ulquiorra and ichigo fast run and stars attack with hand ulquiorra which is dodging all attack and attacks back. fight were familiar to fights in movies!well you image,he attacks he dodge jumpes,or something!:)

''okay guys maybe this is enaugh...'' said teacher seeing that they really are in was hard breathing but ulquiorra was calm and waited him to lose focus and fast appeared behind him,for a second orihime thinked it was sonido but she was wrong it was just her ichigos hands throw him over himself and hit in to ground,he then put his foot on his back and turned hand that he could control and don't let him get away.

''okay the fight is finished!ou may! the lesson is finished! because of you two we had on what to look but next time don't fight for that long!'' said teacher and ulquiorra let go ichigo but he attacked him from back but ulquiorra know that and fast grabed his right hand(with which he attacked) and turned to him making ichigo do a flip and fall on ground again.

''its over...'' said ulquiorra and go to school,ichigo was very angry,he would throw a few getsugas at ulquiorra if in school weren't anyone else but could't,orihime run to ichigo which was still on ground.

''kurosaki-kun are you allright?'' asked she as allways,ichigo smiled and said.

''of course inuoe! still its me right?'' said he and sit.

''but why you attacked him even after the fight were over?'' asked ishida.

''hm...dunno,maybe because he is jerkass!damn him! he used sonido!''

''no he didn't!'' said orihime and that maked ichigo get angry.

'''why are you protecting him?'' asked ichigo.

''but she's right kurosaki! he didn't used sonido! he is just to fast for you!''

''No! he used it! he was cheating! and you to protect him ishida!'' said ichigo.

''but ichigo he-'' said rukia.

''Shut up! you all protect him thinking that he will not hurt us or something! but he will never change! don't forget what he ahd done to me and you inuoe!'' said ichigo very laudly and go to school.

''inuoe-san he didn't-''

''I know ishida-kun kurosaki didn't mean anything bad to me but...but ulquiorra-san changed...even if its doesn't sees, he changed...he saved me...and I can say that he is that who kurosaki-kun say's he is...'' said orihime and walked to school. she left ishida,sado and rukia behind.

_why kurosaki don't wonna to believe that ulquiorra-san changed...why he stills says that he is bad and wonna to hurt us? why this is so hard...'' thinked orihime and rest her back at door of bathroom._

_why?_

After lessons...

to school gate...

'bye bye kurosaki-kun! bye ishida-kun,sado-kun! kuchiki-san!'' said orihime and waved to them with hand. they waved back,orihime was still waiting for ulquiorra to come from library.

''uf..were is ulquiorra-san? Im waiting in here for hour!(not more that 3 minutes?:))'' said orihime and a few girls from her class looked at her.

''orihime you are waiting ulquiorra?''

''is he your boyfriend?''

''hes only a few days and you allready seduced him!''

'no I-''

''CATCH HER!'' screamed girls and run after orihime which was run to hide behind some home.

''uf what happen to them?'' said orihime and started walk to home.

''welll ulquiorra-san can get home by himself! I will not wait him!'' said she as walked and is getting dark.

''hm? its strange,its have to be bright now...'' said orihime and walked.

* * *

><p>at ichigo's home...<p>

pyp pyp pyp

''what is it?'' said ichigo from looked at his shinigami.s.b which was ringing like crazy.

''why it can't calm down?'' said ichigo and shaked it in his hands.

''maybe the hollow is strong?''

''but I don't feel any hollows! rukia look at you damn phone!''

''hm? in there isn't anything!''

''this thing really is broken!damn it!'' said ichigo and walked away throwing the s.s.b under bed.

* * *

><p>to orihime...<p>

''hm? what that?'' said orihime as she see a dark figure between home moving with shadows to her.

''if you are a kitty or even a big kitty you aren't evil right?'' said orihime as she feel huge reatsu from there.

* * *

><p>what will happen?<p>

wait and know!

next chapter: Nothing more that darkness...


	7. Nothing more that darkness

very thanks to Kero-mero for reading!

and I fixed the belly...

so enjoy everyone!

Santen Kesshun-shield

Sōten Kisshun-healing

Koten Zanshun-tsubaki attack

Shiten Kōshun-mirror shield

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Nothing more that darkness...<p>

* * *

><p>in urahara's shop...<p>

''urahara?''

''yes yoruichi-san?''

''you feel it, right? why ichigo isn't doing anything?''

''hm? its really strange that he didn't do anything yet but its more strange that its not normal hollows,they are the same as yesterday but now...'' said urahara.

''even ichigo or rukia don't sence them because they are hidding...''

''yes,they are hidding in darkness...''

''I will go there,call to that idiot until it will be to late...'' said yoruichi as she jumped on home roof and used shunpo.

_damn it ichigo...why you aren't doing anything?..thinked yoruichi as she jumped on other home._

* * *

><p>to school gate...<p>

_hm...thats strange woman could me here waiting for me...__but she's gone? maybe she go home,or...well better go home she really have to be there...thinked ulquiorra as he walked and suddenly feeled some reatsu from park._

_whats that? it not that idiot but and not others...that reats__u woman? what is happening that reatsu...its..._

* * *

><p><em>what is that? in there is so much reatsu...thinked orihime as she take a step back from looked up seeing a few hollows which fast came from she see some one standing in garganta.<em>

_no it can't be?_

''Rrrrrr...'' she hear and fast turned around seeing more that 10(of course she didn't count them)hollows,they looked at her and suddenly from shadows started appear figure with white clothes.

''good evening young lady, your soul is very strong and it will be just perfect for our leader...'' said a man standing before looked more that year older that she,he was taller and had yellow hair with green eyes.

''who are you?'' said orihime looking at him.

''you don't need to know!'' said someone from other side and there was little boy and next to him was little looked the same age,the girl was with blue hair and red eyes and boy was with red hair and blue eyes.

''what do you mean?''

''uf why you allways act with humans like that? lets get going or those shinigamis can find us...'' said beautiful young boy which looked familiar to ulquiorra but he had golden eyes.

''with humans? so you aren't normal hollows...you are arrancars?'' she said and feel huge reatsu from behind.

''you are right,we are arrancars and what will you do?'' asked young beautiful dark long haired woman with purple eyes.

''I...I...I-''

''orihime? you here?'' said yoruichi and fast appeared next to her.

''I knew its not hollows...where is your pet?''

''pet?'' asked little boy.

''yeah! you better be scared of her! she allready have one of espada as pet in home!'' laughed yoruichi, arrancars looked at earch other then the little girl said.

''you old bag are shun shun yoruichi?'' asked girl and that maked yoruichi get very _very _angry.

''who you called old bag? Im only-...Im not that old!'' said yoruichi and girl jumped next to her brother.

''nii-chan lets play with her? I wonna know how fast is that bag?''

''don't call me bag!''

''really? well okay...'' said boy and disappeared,in girls hand appeared something like braclet and she waved with her hand and disappeared.

''behind!'' said yoruichi as she fast pulled orihime away to dodge but yoruichi blocked the attack.

''interesting! more!'' said girl and again disappeared appearing from everywhere,attacking hit her head at tree but fast try to not lose focus because other appeared next to her.

''maybe just take her now? still we don't have much time so,Leroy take her!'' said woman and guy with golden eyes taked a step to waved with her hand as he try to touch her.

_''Santen Kesshun__!'' _said orihime as shield appeared before stopped and looked he at shield very closely.

''is this your power?'' asked he and touched the shield,he taked for its end and breaked it with hand, shield fly everywhere and one of glasses he holded in his hand.

''you can reject the reality?'' said he as piece of shield disappeared in his hand.

''reject? thats interesting...'' said woman.

_why arrancars are allways interested in my powers? thinked orihime and he take a step to her so she fast focus again._

''can you do something more?'' asked he and at the same second yoruichi appeared next to had a few scars on her back and hands.

''yoruichi-san you-''

''nothing much orihime,just a few scars...'' said she but orihime see that it was very painfull even to waved with her hands.

_''__Sōten Kisshun!''_ said orihime and healed yoruichis were watching them the girl appeared and her braclet turned in to boy.

''what is that human doing?'' asked boy.

''I think she is healing her friends injuries that very nice.'' said guy with yellow hair.

''no its not a healing technique,she use her powers to return to normal state anything what was destroyed...'' said leroy.

''and now explain it in normal words?'' said litte boy.

''well if more familiar powers is like she and control time,she can get back completely destroyed body parts or even all alive person..''

''still don't get...'' said little boy and orihime in that time allready finished healing yoruichi.

''uf...you aren't very smart aren't you?''

''hei shut up! its not my foult that my sister get brain and I body!'' said little boy screaming at leroy,for a second it looked kinda funny as they talked.

''well it only explains your studinest...'' said leroy and that maked boy get very taked out his sword and started attack leroy but it was useless because he easly read his moves and dodge all attacks.

''maybe let go home? Im tired...'' said girl as she closed her eyes.

''not until I beat crap of leroy! hate you! you think you smarter that me because you are completely perfect! you jerkass!'' screamed boy and used some strange power that it fly like cero and just next to orihime she was about to use shield but leroy appeared and easly stopped the a second orihime thinked that its ulquiorra,they didn't see to be so different after all.

''don't attack me with your stupid attack,or you will hurt somebody...'' said leroy and open walked in with yellow hair guy.

''I will $%&*%^*(^! he is damn $$*^&* !'' said boy as sister take him in to gartanda.

''lets go nii-chan...'' said she in tired turned to orihime and at yoruichi which was sleeping.

''wha? yoruichi-san! why is she sleeping?''

'' just after hearing to much of his braclet ringing shinigamis faints...'' said leroy.

''but didn't you wnated to bring me to youyr leader?''

'' if you wonna it so badly then-''

''no!no!no!'' he smiled.

'' well then see you next time! and your friends are coming...''

''but what to say them?''

''dunno? say that it was nothing more that darkness!''

''yeah and they will believe?''

''maybe yes maybe no...so see ya!'' said he and garganta few second in here appeared ichigo and others.

''orihime! what happen? wha? why yoruichi is sleeping!'' said ichigo as he run shacked yoruichi but she didn't wake came fast turned and prepared to attack.

''it was you! only you can have so disgusting reatsu as it was here a few minutes ago!''

''no kurosaki-kun its not ulquiorra!'' said orihime protecting him.

''but then who? inuoe you see what was in here? hollows?'' asked ichigo.

''I...I...''

''inuoe-san was someone here?'' asked ishida.

''I...I see...''

_nothing more that darkness!_

''I see nothing more that darkness...'' said orihime.

* * *

><p>somewhere...<p>

''ahh! so who will go to leader take punishment?''

''I think you are the best candidate!''

''wha! I didn't do anything!''

''no nii-chan you waisted our time...''

''wha? its all leroy! he get on my nerves!''

''of course but still it wasn't a place to fight and you-''

''I will go...'' said leroy coming from other hallway.

''wha? but why?'' said little boy.

''then I will have a chance to ask one thing..'' said he and disappeared in darkness of hallway.

''ne is one strange person...'' said guy with blonde hair.

''yeah but still he is a jerkass!'' said little boy.

''kaji you better don't fight with him...'' said his sister as they tree walked in hallway.

''and why mizu? ahh! I remember he have the most strange powers of all!'' said kaji as they walked.

* * *

><p>the end!<p>

next chapter: The big blue kity!


	8. The Big Blue Kity!

Again thanks to Kero-mero for reading!(and nice reviews!)

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:The Big Blue Kity!<p>

* * *

><p>Morning...<p>

''woman you-''

''yes!yes! Im wake!'' said orihime as she jumped from bed and run to take a shower,she thinked as she standed under hot water.

_why I didn't said to others about arrancars? and why yoruichi-san didn't remember anything?uf ts so hard to me...thinked she and remembered what happen after._

_''nothing more that darkness? are you kidding! inuoe did you again hit your head?'' said ichigo as he shaked her in his hands._

_''ah? what is happening?'' asked yoruichi._

_''yoruichi-san are you allright?'' asked orihime looking at her,she sit and looked around._

_''why Im here?'' _

_''I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW! WHAT HAPPEN IN HERE? WHO ATTACKED YOU?'' screamed ichigo at her._

_''its all your fault...''_

_''wha! I even wasn't here!''_

_''when you should be! its your work actually! you idiot!''_

_''what! aren't you one of captains of soul society! you should do some work to!''_

_''I don't work there anymore!''_

_''you damn old bag!''_

_''who you called old carrot!''_

_''carrot! everyone calls me strawberry not carrot!''_

_''then from now you will be carrot!''_

_''wha!''_

_well those arrancars weren't that bad...and they acted kinda funny! and the leroy-san wasn't bad! he even-_

''woman how long you plan to shower up? you allready there for 45 mintes?'' said ulquiorra.

''wha? really? thats bad!'' said orihime as she fast run out and started to dress up.

* * *

><p>later after school...<p>

''so next month will be that competition which happens every year?'' asked orihime.

''yeah but don't think that I will go! its a stupid idea! team from 7! we don't have that much people...(he looked at ulquiorra) and other _things..._'' said ichigo.

''but kurosaki-kun this year the team which will win,will have a prize to eat for free in school buffet!'' said orihime as her eyes shined with muffins inside.

'' I thinks its interesting! Ichigo we will go!'' said rukia.

''wha? I allready have so work with damn hollows and now get ready for stupid competition! no way I will go there!'' said he but orihime maked her face to cute and eyes likes dogs.(puppy-eyes)

''no!'' said he trying to look away. orihime liened closer.

''I said no!''

''please?'' said rukia which done the same face.

''I...I..well okay!''

''YAY!'' screamed rukia and orihime.

''hei orihime?'' said tatsuki as she came in to class.

''tatsuki do you wonna be in our team on competition?'' asked orihime.

'' no I can't! that day I will have my karate competition so can't...''

''Wha! no not tatsuki-chan! then who will be in your team?'' said crying turned to ulquiorra.

''ulquiorra-san you will go,right?''

''well still if that idiot is going in there then they need someone to save the team...'' said ulquiorra looking at ichigo.

''who you called idiot!'' said ichigo as he started to throw books at ulquiorra(of course he easly dodge).

later some time they all together walking to urahara...

''but we still need number 7?'' said orihime and hear someone screaming.

''AAAhhh! damn pervert!'' said old woman and hit with her bag some guy in to his head that he fly at wall.

''I didn't say anything!'' said he and orihime recognized the voice.

''grimmjow?'' said ichigo faster that she,he fast run and looked down at 6 espada. he was holding by his head from pain which he get from hit of old grannys bag.

''damn old hag!'' said he and looked up and familiar face.

''ichigo?'' said grimmjow trying to see something (the effect of bags).

''hi grimmjow! long time no see...'' said ichigo as his face turned creepy,he looked at others.

''wha? ulquiorra? you alive?'' said he in surprise.

''yes as you can see...''

''you still think that Im piece of trash don't you?'' asked grimmjow remembering how he hates him.

''of course grimmjow,trash will allways be a trash...''

''what? so me to!'' said ichigo.

''of course!'' said ulquiorra and feeled strange evil aura coming from them,orihime take a step to grimmjow.

''grimmjow-san but how did you survived? I remember that...that..''

''yeah yeah that ichigo and noitra killed me! but I survived!'' said he.

''but then why you are here?'' asked ichigo.

''why? well after I almost die but everybody thinked that Im died so I just hide until the war finished,later I just came here up having nothing to do...'' said he.

''but from were did you get a gigai?''

'' I found it...''

''damn you grimmjow! you think you can came he up and get away with no a scar?'' said ichigo burning with his reatsu.

''wow wow I didn't came to fight! still ulquiorra is with you and I can't?''

''but why you wonna to join us?''

''doesn't it seems? you think that I will get back and live alone in las noches? completely alone and with none one with who I can fight? I know that ulquiorra would act like that! but I better go with you guys! only you allways get in trouble!'' laughed he.

''but where will you live?'' said orihime and all turned to her.

''well I! I don't mind if ulquiorra-san don't minds?''

'' no...'' said ulquiorra.

''so you agree?''

''no I don't agree..''

''but why?''

''he is dangerous and stupid..''

''who would talk...'' said ichigo.

''hei shut up ulquiorra! and stop thinking that you are better that me! now we both are in the same shit!''

''why now this all happens!'' said ichigo as he started walk to urahara.

''please ulquiorra-san the blue kity don't have where to sleep!''

''hei don't call me that!''

''well if you ask woman...'' said ulquiorra and walked with others.

''so ulquiorra isn't the last espada?'' said ichigo.

'' I don't think that grimmjow deserves to even be in espada he-''

''SHUT UP!'' Screamed grimmjow at ulquiorra and he didn't say anything more.

''hm? hei grimmjow-san?''

''yeah?''

''you will go with us in school right?''

''school? why the hell I-''

''because you don't have a choise...'' said ulquiorra.

''aaa...damn it...so what?''

''can you be number 7 in our team at the competition?''

''number 7? that far? no I will be 1!

''its not the number thing just be in our team! we need only one person more!''

''a? well okay if in there I will have a chance to fight them lets go!''

* * *

><p>in urahara's shop...<p>

''wow so now you orihime-san will have more espadas in home!'' laughed urahara.

''A new pet! thats perfect orihime! teach me!'' said yoruichi and to started to laugh.

''wha! Im not her _pet! _Im here on my own will!''

''of course espada-san! so I will make the documenst for school!'' said urahara and gone in hallway.

later...

all leaving.

''orihime you go ahead I need to say a word to them two!'' said yoruichi and put hands on ulquiorra's and grimmjow's shoulders.

''Listen you two if someone will attack, try or even look at orihime with evil minded and you will not beat crap of that thing I promise that you will see that after you will not be able to do anything else...'' said yoruichi as her aura get evil.

''and what does it means? why we will not be able to do _anything?_'' asked grimmjow.

''because all who had seens later didn't care about anything in the world...'' said she and turned to ulquiorra.

''and you watch him to watch her and she to watch you!'' said she and let them go.

''see you later!'' she waved happy at them.

''crazy and scary woman!'' said grimmjow.

''I agree...'' said ulquiorra and orihime run to them.

''faster! we need to get home ulquiorra-san! kity-san!''

''don't call me that!''

''why?'' asked ulquiorra.

''did you forgot? tommorow will be a test!''

''you mean you hand't study?'' said ulquiorra.

''well...kinda I forgot...'' said she.

''okay lets go faster!'' said orihime and run holding grimmjow and ulquiorra by the hands.

* * *

><p>somewhere...<p>

''really? that power have a human?''

''yes leader...''

''good work leroy! I think at other work you will be just perfect...'' evil smiled.

* * *

><p>okay next chapter: A Test?<p> 


	9. A Test?

okay don't forget review!

and sorry hand't write in while...

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:A Test?<p>

* * *

><p>morning...<p>

''woman wake up...''

''human wake up...'' hear orihime voices and jumped from bed because imagined that its something scary,she fall down from bed on her face on floor.

''is this normal to all humans?'' asked grimmjow.

''no,only to her...'' answered ulquiorra.

''Im awake! okay kity-san you need to dress up in school uniform! I will get it-''

''I allready in it! and stop calling me kity! my name is GRIMMJOW! GRIMMJOW! DON'T FORGET HUMAN!''

''and you stop calling me human! my name is INUOE ORIHIME!ORIHIME! DON'T FORGET THAT! KITY''

''AGAIN!'' screamed grimmjow and ulquiorra just went to kitchen and drink cup of tea,while orihime was running around home searching for her stuff.

later...

''ah...Im tired! why do only I have to kill those damn hollows?'' said ichigo as they walked to school.

''well its your job ichigo,even if I help you its really not enough for but hollows are coming every time more and more,maybe go to soul society find whats going in here?'' thinked rukia.

''well ulquiorra and kity-san can help you right?''

''inuoe maybe its really a good idea,still these hollows are listening ulquiorra like his pets,he wouldn't mind kill them right?'' said ichigo.

''if you think kurosaki ichigo that I care about those stupid creatures of shinigamis then you are wrong...'' explained ulquiorra.

''hm? a lot you say? I won't mind a bit fight but its really strange that they are coming only here...'' said grimmjow.

''strange?'' asked ishida.

''yeah, mostly the hollows don't think where they go,like they don't have brain or something but now they come here,it more looks like someone is sending them here...'' said grimmjow.

_sending?(orihime)_

''what do you mean kity-san?''

''don't call me that! and yeah,it looks like someone controls them...''

''controls? that mean someone still lives in las noches and hueco mundo? why didn't you tell us grimmjow?''(ichigo)

''from where should I know! I hand't been there for month or more dumb ass!''(grimmjow)

'''who you called dumb ass!'' said ichigo as he started fight with grimmjow.(of course not for real)

''hei ichigo go faster,or we will get late to school!'' said rukia as she hit ichigo with foot at his face.

''damn it rukia! inuoe don't you agree that they are hidding something?'' said ichigo pointing at ulquiorra and grimmjow.

''I...well...I...''

''for now I don't have any intentions to attack you or that woman,and even if something as you say I would hide,someone like you would't be able to understand.'' said ulquiorra.

''what does it means?'' aske grimmjow don't getting a thing what ulquiorra said.

''I think that ulquiorra meaned that he doesn't know anything about it...'' explained ishida.

''maybe lets go or we will pass first lesson...'' said orihime.

''your right inuoe I forgot that its a test!'' said ichigo as he started run to school and rukia with others after him.

* * *

><p>later somewhere near karakura...<p>

''so thats is your mission?'' asked kaji.(one of twins if you remember)

''but why you chosed to take us? we aren't the best choise...'' said mizu with sadness in her voice.

''I think you are one of best that we have now,and still you mizu will not hurt innocent people in here...'' said leroy.

''but I will! hate humans!'' (kaji of course)

''I still can't believe that you are twins,you are to much different...'' said he as walked throw forest.

''still we are arrancars...''

''you said it like we are some monsters...but its okay we aren't humans anymore and because of that shinigami's kill us...'' said he as they walked.

''why didn't you take that stupid girl to leader?'' asked kaji with bored look on his face.

''just as I thinked she might be much more usefull to us,than...(he looked at kaji) than others...''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN JERKASS! YOU HAVE SOMETHING BEFORE ME?'' screamed angry kaji at him,he just gived a smile at him,while mizu walked simple next to them,she then take out from her pocket little blue rock.

''ah,mizu say something!'' said kaji at her while she wasn't even listening,her eyes was focused on blue rock. remembering something suddenly she feeled someone shacking her.

''mizu! wake up allready? what happen to you?'' asked kaji,as he was still shacking her,leroy just laughed friendly at it.

''Im...okay...okay nii-chan...'' she said as she looked around seeing that they were still in forest.

''what happen?'' she asked.

''Mizu its isn't funny! we were walking when you just fall down! what is it with you?'' he asked angry.

''I? I fall down? '' she asked with a lot melancholy in her voice.

''I think you just are a bit tired,mizu? if you wonna I can take you util we reach the city-''

''No! I will not let you carry my little sister!'' said kaji.

''Im older than you kaji...'' she said.(fail)

''well then do it by yourself!'' said leroy and started walking,kaji taked mizu on her back and try walk after him but it was very hard.

''nii-chan maybe I better go by myself?'' she asked.

''no,I can take care of my little sister!''

''Im older...'' she said in anoyed voice.

''that doesn't matter! you are my sister and I have to help you!'' he said carring turned and smiled at them.

_we will soon meet again...he thinked and turned to karakura town._

* * *

><p>in school...<p>

''Wha? I have to write it too?'' asked grimmjow.

''yup! still now you are in our class so you have to do evrything like normal students!'' smiled orihime at him.

''but I-...I...'' he thinked what he knows about maths.

''wow so arrancars aren't that smart as humans?'' said ichigo at him.

'' you wonna fight?'' said grimmjow at him as they hit they forehead in sign of anger.

''its not the place for fight...'' said ulquiorra as he was sitting in his place and reading book.

''ulquiorra-san is right,its not the place for...'' orihime feeled starnge evil aura from doors where girls were watching her.

''why does orihime id friends with new student?''

''he just today came to school...''

''and with ulquiorra allready is close friends..'' orihime heared everything and feeled bad about this.

''hm? what is it inuoe?'' asked ichigo feeling her fear.

''no nothing kurosaki-kun...'' she said at eyes where just killing her.

''damn it,I didn't knew in school is ths hard...'' said grimmjow.

''if you have some trouble then after school orihime can help you,right?'' said rukia.

''yes,right!'' said orihime and girls rushed at orihime running in class.

''get back here,Orihime!''

''You will pay for taking such a good guys from us!''

''hes first day and you allready seduced him!'' girls said which run after her. orihime run away but didn't know where and then she hit in to someone.

''auch...Im very sorry I didn't see you-'' said orihime and looked up.

''Its nothing ,where is rukia?'' said renji.

''hm? renji-san? but from where?''

''I will say it later,I need to meet with ichigo and others,when you guys will be free?'' he asked.

''we,it will be two more lessons and then go home,after then we can meet up in my home?''

''okay I will wait there...'' he said and walked turned seeing that girls weren't here anymore and run back to class.

''kuchki-san! kurosaki-kun! renji-san is back!'' she said and they turned to take out her phone looking for any open senkaimon.

''hm,its strange...''

''what rukia?'' asked ichigo.

''I don't see to lalety open any senkaimon...''

_but it really was renji-san...but if no,then who it was?_

* * *

><p>okay this is end,really sorry had a work in home...<p>

still believe that you like it as always and will write a review!

so soon will be next chapter,maybe next week (about at 17-20 march)

next chapter: Back to soul society


	10. Back to soul society!

as allways thanks to kero-mero!

and sorry for kity(kitty)

well okay its a new chapter!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:Back to soul society!<p>

* * *

><p>in School...<p>

''what do you mean rukia?'' asked ichigo after she said that noneone had opened senkaimon in while.

''but if renji came he sure had go throw senkaimon,hm...'' she said to herself thinking.

''Inuoe did you again hit your head? maybe when those girl rushed on you?'' asked ichigo.

''wha? no I-''

''in hallway I had feeled shinigami's reatsu...'' said saving her ulquiorra.

''really? then maybe it wasn't her imagination like last time,uf yoruichi still don't remembers anything and to ask orihime is pointless...'' said ichigo and that maked orihime get a bit angry at him.

_it wasn't my imagination_ _I just...I don't know why I didn't said them about arrancar's which were there I just don't know..._

''okay ichigo we will-''

RING

''oh it seems we will talk about it later..'' said ishyda as students and teacher came to class.

''okay everyone! Now prepare to Math Test!'' said teacher and everyone prepared papers,grimmjow and orihime fast readed again about what it will be while ulquiorra even didn't try ,he simple was waiting for teacher to give tasks,ichigo as allways watched him closely him.

''auch!'' said ichigo as someone hit him at his back.

''get ready ichigo.'' said rukia at him.

''okay okay...'' said as teacher walked to him giving him tasks.

* * *

><p>after school...<p>

''so we need go to your home inuoe to meet up with not real but still real renji...'' said ichigo as they all walked to orihime's home.

pyp pyp pyp

''what is it?'' asked ichigo looking at rukia's soul phone.(dunno how call it)in there she see that senkaimon had opened.

''why now?'' she said to herself thinking,she then get a message from soul society.

_Shingami from 13 squad  
><em>

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_Soul Society send a shinigami yesterday to karakura town the Abarai Renji,to take you back to soul society by commanders order. He commanded to immediately you to get back to soul society and take with you Kurosaki Ichigo,Sado Yasutora,Ishida Uryuu and Shihoin Yoruichi is all for now._

_Have a nice Day! (and a smile at the end)_

rukia finished reading and turned to ichigo.

''guys we are going back to soul society,I think its about hollows...'' she said to herself.

''really? and will we all go?'' asked orihime happy remembering how tasty are food in there.

''no inuoe,you and espadas-''

''MY NAME IS GRIMMJOW! YOU CAN'T CALL ULQUIORRA ESPADA! WE AREN'T IN THERE ANYMORE!''(grimmjow of course)

''so you three will be here and...I think that in that time nothing much will happen and still you can use your braclet and hit espada's by lighting!'' said rukia.(evil laugh)

''but yoruichi-san-''

''she will go with us,so you will be alone with these _guys._'' (rukia)

''YOU SAID IT LIKE WE ARE SOME MONSTERS!'' screamed grimmjow at her.

''you wonna fight?'' said rukia angry at him.

''your so small and allready a shinigami?'' he said getting even more on her nerves.

''thats enough grimmjow,still it was her who defieted arronero..''said ulquiorra.

''ts, he wasn't that strong!'' he said and started walking to orihimes home with other(ishida,sado,rukia) started walking to urahara's shop.

''see you soon inuoe! be carefull!'' said ichigo waving with hs hand at her smiled and said.

''yes! you to be carefull guys!'' she said and someone grabbed her hand.

''lets get back home! I wonna to do somethng big pain in belly!'' said grimmjow as he meaned hes smiled at it and ulquiorra started walking after them,but then he stopped for second and looked at park.

_in there is some very powerfull reatsu...thinked he but started walking simple away._

_maybe its shihoin yoruichi or that shinigami with hat... or...he stopped again looking at there._

_no it can't be...he said to himself and walked after orihime and grimmjow as they talked about something.__ a little smile appeared on__ his face__ as he wathed orihime,she was laughing and smiling._

_maybe...maybe this place isn't that bad after all...he thinked and walked to them._

* * *

><p>near urahara's shop...<p>

''why weather changed so suddenly?'' said yoruichi as she walked to opened and others then run to her.

''yoruichi-san we here!'' he said running in after her.

''here? what do you mean?'' she asked.

''well soul society send a message that we all have to go to seiretei,didn't you get it?'' asked rukia.

''no...'' she said.

''ha, I just thinked that I head you yoruichi-san saying that you didn't get it!'' said ichigo and smile disappeared.

''Im going to seiretei because kisauke could't contact with them last 4 days...''said yoruichi.

''but if you could't contact with seiretei...then who send a message to rukia?'' asked ichigo as suddenly senkaimon closed and in tunnel appeared kototsu and they started to run for exit.

''DAMN IT THEN WHO JUST JOKED ON US?'' screamed ichigo as they run.

* * *

><p>somewhere near karakura town...<p>

''so stupid shinigami's believed your joke?ha!'' said kaji smiling at leroy.

''yeah,now we can star mission...''he said and walked to karakura center.

''we need to get that girl which have strange powers,and kill those others guys with her...'' said mizu walking next to them.

''haha! Im so lucky today! I will kill even two Espadas!hahaha!'' laughed kaji.

* * *

><p>so this is end!<p>

please write a review!

next chapter: Secret Mission


	11. Secret Mission

as allways thanks to kero-mero for review...DOES ONLY HE READS THIS STORY?

Santen Kesshun-shield

Sōten Kisshun-healing

Koten Zanshun-tsubaki attack

Shiten Kōshun-mirror shield

okay so to story...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:Secret Mission<p>

* * *

><p>in soul society...<p>

''Wha? you could open senkaimon?'' asked ichigo renji.(real of course...or maybe not...)

''yeah we could't! because someone had get in archive of Research and Development Institute so they could't contact with urahara and rukia!''

''but then someone other had send me a message..'' said rukia thinking.

''ha,and you believed it!'' laughed renji at her.

''renji the messag was very very real! and how could I not believe if we had problems and I thinked that it was from seiretei!'' she said at him.

''well when we will be able to get back to karakura?'' asked ichigo worried about yuzu,karin and orihime.

''hm,its very hard to answer...'' said someone comming in, it was captain kurotsuci with nemu.

''nemu what is situation for now?'' he asked.

''mayuri-sama virus in our archives of Research and Development Institute is still to active and to open senkaimon will be possible about after week.'' she said in her simple tone.

''WHAT? after week! what will happen to karakura? inuoe is now alone with ulquiorra and grimmjow! and noneone will protect karakura from hollows!'' said ichigo at them.

''Silence!'' they all hear and ichigo shuted his mouth as yamamoto came,he watched everyone in room then sit in his place and started.

''listen kurosaki ichigo, we are doing everything to send you back to real world,as you hear captain kurotsuci is doing everything to restore our archive of Research and Development you allready know someone had send you a fake message and as you came someone had closed semkaimon. as for now you will leave here for while,we will take you as guests.'' he said with calm voice as allways.

''okay old man but what with orihime? who will protect her?'' asked ichigo.

''ichigo..'' qiuetly said rukia at him.

''hm,well the girl with special healing and time powers will be okay,in karakura still is Previous captain Urahara Kisuke,he can take care of a few hollows,but as we last see this week in there will be huge hollows comming...'' he said thinking.

''what does it means?'' asked ichigo.

''something not good...'' said rukia.

* * *

><p>meanwhile in karakura...<p>

''Hey tatsuki-chan! are you free today?'' asked orihime at phone.

''well my next train will be tommorow so ,yes! and orihime what about that guy?'' asked tatsuki with sneaky voice.

''about who?'' asked orihime whispering at phone.

''about that scary emo guy?'' again asked tatsuki.

''scary emo...'' said orihime and hear something very laudly at living room.

''Tat...tatsuki-chan I will come back,wait a minute!'' said orihime as she run to living looked at ulquiorra which was sitting on couch,while grimmjow was playing some PS3 games. from time when he started live here he started enjoy humans games and movies.

''grimmjow can you please turn off music a bit? I can't even hear tatsuki-chan..'' said orihime at turned to her then back at his came and turned it off.

''so where are we going?'' he asked sudden.

''wha? going? but why-''

''its better us go with you,now when kurosaki ichigo had left with others his friends karakura hollowss can much more easier to attack on you or other people...'' said ulquiorra and he stand up.

''hm,I...well okay!'' she smiled and went back to her room.

''one two tree...one two tree...earth calls orihime earth calls orihime-''

''tatsuki-chan!Im here!''

''oa, so where we meet up?'' she asked.

''we can meet at park!''

''okay and what about that scary emo guy and that kitty-man?''

''WHO YOU CALLED KITTY-MAN?'' heared tatsuki from other side of phone.

''what does means emo?'' asked only signed and taked a breath.

''well it seems that while ichigo is away I will watch those monsters! okay I will be in park about after 20 minutes,see you there orihime! and you guys only _try ot think to hurt her and will be dead!'' _She screamed at them.

''ah..well lets go!'' orihime smiled at grimmjow and ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>after 17 minutes...<p>

''yay! tatsuki-chan will help me to protect karakura while kurosaki-kun is away!'' said orihime as they were walking,ulquiorra was reading some book and grimmjow was listening to music. orihime looked at park enter and see tatsuki standing in there.

''Tatsuki-chan!'' said orihime running to hugged tatsuki and she said.

''so _they _came...'' tatsuki watched closely at two looked up at park then back at orihime.

''woman its bad idea going here...'' he said but see that she wasn't listenng him at then just signed and walked after her and tatsuki.

''so when ichigo and other will come back?'' asked tatsuki.

''well kuchiki-san said that they have to come back soon...'' said orihime thinking about it.

''hmh, orihime does she know about...well...us?'' asked grimmjow don't knowing that tatsuki do.

''wha? ou yes! tatsuki-chan knows everything! she even fighted to protect karakura when kurosaki-kun and other were in hueco mundo!'' she said and grimmjow then turned to tatsuki.

''so you know that I and he-''

''yes.''

''and you know that we-''

''yes.'' she answered to him.

''maybe lets go take some ice cream?'' asked orihime.

''ice cream? whats that?''asked grimmjow.

''ou you don't know? its very tasty food! just like wasabi!'' she smiled and only remembering about wasabi maked ulquiorra again change colour of his face.

''no more wasabi...'' said ulquiorra trying to make to forget about that horrible taste.

''wha? is that really that horrible?'' asked grimmjow looking at ulquiorra, as they all walked,tatsuki was watching them.

''orihime why ichigo didn't killed them?'' she was about to answer but then didn't,she remembered how angry ichigo was at this decision.

''what is it,orihime?'' asked tatsuki shaked her head in sign that she hadn't listened and looked at tatsuki.

''sorry tatsuki-chan I hadn't listened! what did you say?''

''uf you like allways... maybe-''

''AAAAA! MONSTER!'' screamed someone and everyone run see keigo and chizuru on ground.

''keigo-san! chizuru-san!'' said orihime running to them to see are they turned and see a lot hollows coming to opened her eyes and as she see orihime she in seconds jumped and hugged her around her breasts.

''Orihime! how Im happy that you are okay!'' she said and tatsuki in second hit her throw her away from orihime.

''its not the time! now Karakura-Raizers! change!'' she said changing her in to Karakura Raizers Beast outfit.

''Right!My love to orhime is the best!'' said chizuru changing in to Karakura raizers erotic outfit.

''yea go guys!'' said keigo trying to escape but tatsuki stooped him by grabing by back clothes.

''where do you think your going?'' she said as her reatsu strated burn.(burn! for real!)

''I...I...'' he said trembling.

''WHY I ALLWAYS GET IN THIS!'' he cryied and changed in karakura raizers delicate outfit.

''so everyone here allready?Bohahaha!'' everyone looked up at kanonnji which fly on his machine to destroy flying hollows,next to him was karakura raizer tiny-devil(ururu) which was hitting hollows.

''I and tiny-devil will take evil spirits in sky! while you karakura raizer beast! delicate,erotic and karakura raizer will take on ground!Good luck! BOHAHAHAHA!'' said crazy kanonnji and fly at hollows.

''okay karakura raizer spirit!'' said tatsuki and attaked hollows,while grimmjow and ulquiorra were watching crazy people.

'' now I know who destroyed our hollows army in karakura last time...'' said grimmjow.(remember when some woman-arancar attacked )

''those humans really aren't that weak...'' said looked very happy that her friends can protect karakura.

''AAAAA! please someone save me!'' said keigo running and hiding behind grimmjow.

''hei piss off!'' said grimmjow angry at keigo and hollows run at stopped behore grimmjow feeling espadas reatsu.

''Im save!'' aid keigo happy.

''catch him.'' grimmjow said as hollows run after keigo.

''WHY!'' cryied keigo running away.

''he realy runs fast...'' said grimmjow watching keigo.

''hei why did you do such a thing to keig-san! bad kitty bad bad!'' said orihime hitting grmmjow by his head with her hands.

''hei stop it!'' said grimmjow grabing her hand and orihimes bracelet shined and hit grimmjow by fall down on his face all burned.

''I didn't wanted grimmjow-san! sorry sorry!'' she said shaking him.

''don't worry it didn't hurt at all...'' he said sitting.

''it just shows to you that you can't hurt her...'' said ulquiorra and then turned to giant garganta which opened.

''ou crap...'' said grimmjow as he see menos grande comming out from then appeader next to orihime.

''orihime better don't be near here...and what happen to you?'' she asked looking at burned grimmjow.

''nothing!'' he said and looked back at menos grande.

''and what you will do with them?'' he asked as tatsuki allready attacked menos.

''eat this!'' she said as her reatsu burned in her hand and killed it.

''she's a devil...'' said keigo trembling behind kon(in ichigo's body) next to chizuru.

''wonna die! come here you monsters! I will kill you all!'' they all hear her.(she really is monster...)

''well you guys better be here an protect orihime,I and tatsuki will take others!'' said kon as he jumped at to tatsuki.

''yay! go tatsuki!'' said chizuru laudly making hollows pay attantion on them,but they chased only keigo.

''WHY ME!'' he again screamed then turned as one of hollows attacked orihime from back.

''orihime from back!'' he said as she turned and flash of green light cutted him in two standed before orihime.

''trash.'' he said and hollow disappeared turning in to spiritual dust.

''hei why you can use your power?'' asked angry grimmjow.

''I don't use my arancars power,its just concentration my reatsu in my hands and useing it to destroy spiritual creatures...'' he explained but grimmjow still didn't get a thing.

''ITS STILL ISN'T FAIR!'' he said and one of hollows attacked from back but orihime used Santen Kesshun and stopped hit attack.

''Tsubaki!Koten Zanshun!'' she said as one of her powers fly and destroyed hollow.

* * *

><p>somewhere very near others...<p>

''and what?'' asked kaji.

''it will not by as planned...''

''then why we-''

''everything is hapening as it have to,soon you will have to kill privaron espada...'' he said.

* * *

><p>one thing which happen in soul society...<p>

''ou no!'' said ichigo fast taking his zangetsu and preparing for fight.

''what is it ichigo?'' asked rukia doing the same thing with renji.

''its near...'' he said and suddenly yellow huge reatsu fly at ichigo attacking him and throw rukia and renji managed to dodge and run away.

''you will not get away this time ichigo! we will have a fight!Bohahaha!'' said crazy kemapchi and run after him.

''ken-chan hes there there!'' said yachiru on his back.

''so thats what was coming...'' said rukia and renji at the same tone.

so this END!

Please write a review!

_**EVERYONE!**_

AND HAPPY EASTER!


	12. Those Damn Hallows!

so enjoy!

Santen Kesshun-shield

Sōten Kisshun-healing

Koten Zanshun-tsubaki's attack

Shiten Kōshun-mirror shield

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Those Damn Hallows!<p>

* * *

><p>in karakura's park...<p>

_''Koten Zanshun_!''said orihime attacking menos grande. grimmjow fast jumped back as menos grande allmost kicked him away.

''damn with no my reatsu I can't even stand on spirital dust in air...'' he said as he jumped on ground next to ulquiorra and orihime.

''we aren't able to defeat all of them now...'' said ulquiorra seeing that hollows are still coming and karakura raizers are tired allready.

''then what should we do?'' asked orihime.

''well if some powerfull humans would be here maybe it would help,but it seems that everything is different...'' said ulquiorra.

''different?'' asked grimmjow.

''yes, I sensed that someone had opened garganta from menos forest,so everything was developed by someone...''

''yeah and what should we do now?'' asked someone little from orihimes fairy's were in original form.

''ou tsubaki-san why did you-AUCH AUCH AUCH! tsubaki-san it hurts!'' said orihime running away from him,because he was pulling her by her hair.

''because you don't do ANYTHING! STUPID GIRL! I WONNA FIGHT!'' he said angry at her still chasing after and grimmjow just watched a bit confused by her powers actings.

''please tsubaki-san stop it! we need to find way how to save my friends and karakura!'' said orihime but to her surprise he then turned at espadas and at hollows.

''WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME? GET TO WORK IDIOTS!''he screamed at espadas.

''hei shut up little guy! and why should I listen to you!'' said angry at him grimmjow.

''who you called LITTLE?'' screamed tsubaki grabing grimmjow by his hair and pinning to ground.

''auch auch its hurts little guy! let me go!'' screamed at him grimmjow.

'' grimmjow now you looks so pathetic...'' said ulquiorra and tsubaki turned at him.

''and you! do something! you think so much about yourself! of course those things will not kill you but stupid girl absolutely!'' he said and suddenly a lot of powerfull reatsu consentration passed throw then making everyone fast turn at menos three of them hit they head and started making giant light started appear,orihime gasped and her powers started come back to they place.

''better do something girl...'' said tsubaki disappearing in orange light.

'' lily-san baigon-san Hinagiku-san will you be able to protect us?'' she asked them.

''nea orihime,this is to powerfull,better get somewhere away...'' said lily disappearing.

''and faster them better...'' said baigon and taked a step back in fear,she looked at tatsuki which was lying on ground next to kon and weren't hurted much but she easly feeled they reatsu very started to cry,as red light was turning run to her.

''listen its not time to lie and cry! better get out and-''

''its to late...'' said ulquiorra seeing that cero is allmost completed.

''damn it...'' said kon trying to stand looked at crying orihime with the most sad face that ichigo could squeezed her hand in anger.

_why I never can do anything...why...why this happen when kurosaki-kun is missing...she sobbed on ground,red light stared to shy at them and to her sudden a shadow walked to her standing before looked up at ulquiorra,his hand were shining with green get that he wanted to stop cero and save her,even if he could use so little of his reatsu._

''I will try to stop cero...'' he said as orihime started to cry even didn't know why it had hurted even more that anything appeared next to orihime in sign to hold her if she try something crazy,knowing her it was a good idea(right guys?).

''please...no...ulquiorra-san...'' she sobbed trying to stand up and stop him but grimmjow was holding her by her looked at corners of his eyes back at orihime,she had seen her like this only once- when he killed same look on her face maked him feel strange,but now she wasn't crying for ichigo,now she was crying for again turned at red cero and prepared to stop attack,even if he knew that he will be able to stop but losing so much reatsu will mean knowing that he wanted to same those humans,he spend with them not much time but he like all of them,its much better that working for aizen.

''please...'' she again consentrated on his weak reatsu and red light shined destroying everything in his way at them,killing any live form.

''NO!'' screamed orihime as green and red light smashed before her but not touching her.a lot wind fly from there and grimmjow cathed orihime before she hit at was trying to see badly that she didn't care what was happening around try to stand up but feeled her legs numb,she tried to stand up and see shadow appearing before see white clothes waving from wind before her,the shadow leaned closer to her and helped her to stand after he touched her , she managed to see everything a few moments looking at her savior,she said his name.

''Ul...ulquiorra-san...'' she whispered at him,she feeled his powerfull reatsu surraunding was in his arrancar original outfit,and with looked at her,and she blushed as she get that all this time he was holding her in his face turned all red from his closenees,and she fast waved with her hands before him.

''ul-ulquiorra-san put me down...please...'' she said and he did then turned at menos grande,maybe they aren't smartest hollows but sensing familiar espada's reatsu maded them to stood there.

''hei how you did it?'' asked grimmjow running to orihime and ulquiorra.

''what do you mean?'' asked feeled pain in his back so he falled on his fast used Sōten Kisshun to heal him.

''how..how did you get back to normal? I thinked that green hat shinigami sealed you!'' said grimmjow.

''yes he did,butI feeled that my reatsu is getting stronger when this woman is afraid or when she is in danger,after exploring this kind of gigai I decided to try make myself in such a danger that woman's will,will save me leting me to use my powers...'' he explained.

''so that means if she wonna us to get back to our normal state we get?'' asked grimmjow as he fast standed up and looked for danger to his life.

''hei hit me idiots!'' he said at menos grande( which to his happiness even didn't see him ) taked a step and was about to kill im.

''no kitty-san!'' said orihime as blue light shined from menos foot and she see grimmjow in his arrancar easly pushed menos grande and waved with his hand from with shined blue light as cats nails and killed menos grande.

''BOhahahaha! Im back! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is back! Now you will see my anger!'' he screamed at menos as he jumped on air and attacked them with gran rey just watched then turned at others hollows.

''I had enough of you...'' he said slowly taking his katana at hollows which get the feeling when...well everythings is no good...hollows fast started run back to hueco mundo(even if it wasn't the best chose) to hide from scary and crazy just watched as menos grande were killed by grimmjow and others hollows fast disappeared in garganta's. smile appeared on orihimes face,she was happy that ulquiorra and grimmjow are powerfull they can fight and protect karakura.

_kurosaki-kun...I don't know where you are now and are you watching us,but I really know that...that ulquiorra-san will not hurt me and he really changed...so you will no need to fight with him again...orihime standed up happy and for second huge powerfull reatsu camed from garganta which opened before her.(about 20 metres away_)

''hm?'' grimmjow appeared next to orihime using sonido.(he really had missed it:))

''orihime why you-'' he wanted to ask her about her not normal reatsu jumping,as he turned he see which just walked to them watched as from garganta walked a few persons.

''hadn't seen in while...'' said guy with golden eyes taking step on ground,after him walked little boy and girl,behind them was standing guy with blonde hair and tall woman with violet eyes.

''Privaron Espada,how are you?'' asked woman looking at ulquiorra and grimmjow which get very angry.

''me?Privaron Espada? who the hell are you?'' he said at them angry and orihime holded by his hand to stop from turned to her worried face then stopped.

''we? we are the new Espada,and you are the Privaron Espada...'' explained golden eyes scanned orihime,then looked around at karakura raizers.(which were sleeping on ground)

''so we have a lot what to do, Privaron Espada better we finish you now...'' leroy looked at ulquiorra which show sign of feeled his anger just like kurosaki's,it was familiar but at the same way gasped for air as because of so huge reatsu she could't even breath normaly.

''I think that your presence makes her life in danger...'' signed leroy watching fast walked to orihime as she falled on her knees.

''hei ulquiorra calm down a bit! you will kill her!'' said grimmjow and ulquiorra looked at her with corners of his then closed his eyes and calmed his standed up still hard breathing.

''what do you want?'' asked ulquiorra looking at new espada.

''we need her...'' said leroy pointng at orihime.(why does all bad guys needs her?)to everyone sudden,little boy taked his katana jumping at didn't attacked because he would hurt orihime and in second kaji's katana started to shy and burn but in second moment as ulquiorra and grimmjow try to protect orihime,white light flashed before them and kaji's katana was freezed.

''what?'' he said and someone started walk from shadows.

''if you are new you think you are stronger?'' asked someone as from him was coming powerfull reatsu.

''and who the hell are you?'' said kaji angry as he broked ice with his pale hand.(cool!)

''you?'' said orihime as person walked out from shadows.

* * *

><p>well yeah...don't know why but was hard to write this chapter...<p>

so please leave Review and do you wonna know what will happen next?

next chapter: Ice and Fire


	13. Ice and Fire

yup,thanks to kero-mero just as always for best reviews...why noneone other leave them...

well okay enjoy! finaly chapter 13...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Ice and Fire<p>

* * *

><p>in soul society...<p>

''wait a second , we have to send someone before go there,right?'' said rukia after mayuri managed to open senkaimon but it wasn't very stable to shinigami's and one more problem - it was very small!(for real! only someone small could pass it!)

''I can't get there but- Toshiro you can!'' said ichigo taking toshiro in his hand like little kid.

''Im captain Hitsugaya to you kurosaki ichigo and PUT ME DOWN!'' he said angry trying to hit him but he was to small.

''no no captain! you need to save orihime-chan and those pretty espadas!'' said matsumoto at him tapping hitsugaga by his head, he get very angry by this but what he can do? they are right he is only you can go there for now! Suddenly ichigo taked him up and try to throw him in little senkaimon.

''stop it! I refuse!'' said protesting hitsugaya at was laughing at it but at the same angry.

''nemu how much percentage is that they will get to karakura?'' asked mayuri at nemu making hitsugaya freeze!(yea freeze!)

''zero mayuri-sama.'' she said as hitsugaya for real now knew that he really don't wonna go there! damn it! then someone had walked in and it was kempachi with yachiru on his back.

''ken-chan look! ice ball is going to ichi's city! can I go too?'' she asked jumping from one shoulder to other.

''yeah,beat everyone of there! they are fucking freaks if they are afraid to come here! BOHAHAHAHA!''(crazy kempachi...):...)

''Yay! lets go ice ball!'' said yachiru jumping of kemachi(you know her speed) and hitting hitsugaya at his back and they both flying in to fall on ground between worlds,and hitsugaya fast standed up.

''damn mayuri! damn kurosaki! and you-...'' he could say anything more because she was missing allready.

''hei Lieutenant kusajishi! wait!'' said hitsugaya running after dust in air which she left.

* * *

><p>okay so lets get back what happen to orihime and others...<p>

''who the hell are you?'' asked angry kaji. from shadown walked little boy with white hair and deep blue eyes. he watched all arrancars and walked closer to orihime and-

''TOSHIRO-CHAN!'' said orihime hugging hitsugaya as his head get stuck in her boobs.(wow) he try push her away but she was strong enough and he could.

''isn't it that little guy with snow? '' asked grimmjow making hitsugaya angry as he try hit him and orihime let him go as yachiru jumped hugging orihime.

''BIG BOOBIES!'' said yachiru hugging orihime and they both fall on ground.

''yachiru-chan!'' said happy orihime hugging her , arrancars just watched as they finished hugging.

''hei why you can use your powers?'' asked hitsugaya ulquiorra and grimmjow.

''later lets talk , now let get rid off them!'' said grimmjow as his hand shined with blue power and he attacked new espada, guy with blonde hair blocked his attack with katana , woman taked a few steps away and disappeared . while ulquiorra with was looking at leroy and mizu walked to kaji.

''nii-chan kill them faster and lets go home...I wonna sleep...'' said mizu yawning at kaji. he smiled and prepared to fight.

'' I will kill that snow guy first!'' said kaji at toshiro.

''whats your number espada?'' asked hitsugaya taking his hyorinmaru.

''Im Espada number Three Kaji Sakamoto and you shinigami?'' he asked and see surprise on shinigami's face.

''Im Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya , and such a kid is number three?''

''DON'T CALL ME KID! AND YOU TOO NOT LOOK BETTER ICE BALL!''

''WHO YOU CALLED ICE BALL, LITTLE EMBER!'' they said hitting they forehead in sign of anger . Orihime and yachiru just watched as yachiru started to cheer for them.

''Go red hear! go white head!'' she said at them only making them more angry . Mizu just watched then walked to orihime from back.

''sorry...but we need you alive...'' she said as was about gently wave with braclet to get orihime in sleep but from nowhere jumped yachiru appearing next to her. she watched little the same age girl with cute middle sleeved dress which was white.

''what is this?'' asked yachiru pointing at her braclet . mizu fast taked a few steps away as her braclet changed it colour from blue to black, orihime see that and try warn yachiru.

''yachiru-chan her powers is in that braclet and-'' but as she said yachiru wasn't listening just looking at braclet. mizu see that and as it finished changing she waved with it and it sound get throw air , touching yachiru.

''its over stupid shi-'' said mizu but see that yachiru was standing behind her and listening very closely.

''when you get here?'' she said taking a few steps back away from yachiru , as she simply was laughing and smiling.

''ken-chan said me to kill all who are weak but...'' she started to think about something as mizu used it and again used her powers , but this time with intenion to kill.

''yachiru-chan!'' said orihime as yachiru wasn't in the same place but where was mizu. one her finger was in her mouth as sign of thinking.

''I didn't thinked that in here will I meet new friends...'' she said thinking still don't getting anything.(well I really don't know what is in yachiru's head, you to?)

''its strange usualy my braclet powers works on all shinigami's... maybe you are some special kind smart , or stupid...anyways I have to deal with you...'' she said as her braclet turned in to middle katana.(Wakizashi- middle katana)

''her braclet turned in to katana?'' said orihime. yachiru watched then taked something , as mizu just standed.

''I have one too!'' said happy yachiru holding her katana. mizu looked at stupid girl.

_how can she even be a shinigami , but I don't feel from her powerfull reatsu...thinked mizu at still smiling yachiru._

''yachiru-chan what are you going to do?'' asked orihime as someone hit her from her back , making orihime to faint . it was woman with purple eyes.

''mizu-san you can kill that shinigami while I will take her to leader and-'' light pink colour flashed in air before her as yachiru put down on ground orihime looking at her.

''wow, I expexted this from-''

''you hurted by boobies...'' said angry yachiru as she turned to poor woman with her huge reatsu burning and turning in to giant cat. she taked her sword and taking it with two hand waved as her reatsu attacked throwing woman...well somewhere away and I think we will not hear about her soon. mizu just watched such a powerfull reatsu coming to normal and as yachiru taked orihime's hand.

''don't worry big boobies , ken-chan said to kill all of them, and I will not let them hurt you.'' she said as she turned to mizu but happy smiled wasn't on her face.

''so you finaly can fight for real?'' asked thinked and said.

''Will you be my friend?''

''WHAT?'' (mizu of course)

* * *

><p>to kaji and toshiro...<p>

''so your powers is to fire up your sword and yourself?'' asked toshiro.

''yea and yours is to freeze everything with your zampakuto , right?'' he asked.

''yes , and now you will see my power espada! _Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens - Hyorinmaru!'' _said toshiro as white ice dragon appeared around him.

''yeah its enough of playing!'' said kaji as fire surrounded all his body and sword.

* * *

><p>to ulquiorra and leroy...<p>

''whats your number , espada?'' asked ulquiorra.

''Its number 1...''

* * *

><p>okay soon will be fights!<p>

its will be hard too...but I will try! now still is vacation for me...

so next chapter is: Sukoshihana - little flower


	14. Sukoshihana

why others don't leave review...(crying face)

your hurting me...

well okay for the last just enjoy my stupid and just _**HORRIBLE **_ grammar and hell knows just enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Sukoshihana - little flower<p>

* * *

><p>near karakura...<p>

''What? I had enough of you!'' said mizu angry at yachiru as she appeared behind attacking her but yachiru stopped attack with her pale hand and was still smiling.

''will you come on my birthday? the Pinball-head will make a cake and ken-chan will be there!'' said yachiru. mizu get angry.

_why is she talking about it? Im not an enemy to her? thinked mizu as remembering of birthday maked pain in her head. she grabbed for it falling on her knee's._

'' hei does you little head hurts?'' asked yachiru running to mizu and sitting next to her.

''why, why are you acting so childhood? and why you don't fight with me...'' asked mizu.

'' because you will be my friend? will you not?'' asked yachiru.

''no...'' she said angry at her and stand up. she taked her sword and stabbed her heart.

''_Resurrección:Agua-__cardíaco!''_(Water heart) said mizu as her sword disappeared and she all turned in to water which was moving in air and around her , blue tears like appeared on her cheeks. yachiru watched as feeled water next to her legs and fast jumped on tree. she see that orihime was catch by water around her.

''if you will not fight for real , then I will...'' she said as water started squeeze orihime and she gasped for air, yachiru then jumped on ground as her reatsu turned in killer mode.(ou no!)

'' let go big boobies...'' said yachiru as she didn't like see her friends in danger. she taked her zampakuto slowly looking at it.

''do you know name of your zampakuto?'' asked mizu.

''yes...her name is _Sukoshihana - little flower_...'' said yachiru as her katana started to shy with pink colour.

* * *

><p>to Toshiro and Kaji...<p>

'_'Tenso Jurin!'' _said toshiro preparing his super attack after some time in battle kaji didn't get a hit from any of his attack because of his fire around him which was melting his ice.

''what now ice ball?''

''DON'T CALL ME THAT , DAMN EMBER!'' said at him toshiro attacking with blocked his attack with katana.

''how can you be a captain?'' asked kaji holding block.

''and how can you be number 3? I had fighted with former espada number 3 and she really was stronger!''

''you mean harribel? she's dead.'' said kaji as he throw toshiro away at tree , but he managed to stop himself from hitting.

''damn it, maybe I needed fight with one of prevarom espada's?'' thinked kaji looking at ulquiorra and grimmjow. he then feeled that toshiro's reatsu started to change , becoming more and more powerfull.

''hei you still didn't get enough?-'' he said seeing that weather was completely freezing. toshiro was standing and his face was showing anger but at the same time very calm.

''_Bankai:Daiguren Hyōrinmaru_!'' Said toshiro as his powerfull reatsu surrounded him as wings of ice appeared on his back. his sword and hand turned in to the same and he opened his eyes looking at kaji.

_''Sennen Hyoro!''_ hear kaji as around him appeared giant ice pillars which encircle him . Toshiro turned his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise , these pillars then move towards the kaji, enveloping and crushing it.

''its your end...'' said toshiro turning away.

* * *

><p>to ulquiorra...<p>

''number 1?'' asked ulquiorra looking at golden eyed espada.

''yes, I look to weak? well Im not that strong as other and in speed not master but my abilities is most dangerous...'' said leroy thinking.

''dangerous you say...but you really don't-''

''I know about your Segunda Etapa , just like about all yours others abilities...'' said leroy making ulquiorra very angry. he could't believe that someone had found it out.

''how?'' he asked with calm voice.

''its all because of my abilities , they can let me know about everyone others abilities and powers...'' said leroy as he take his katana. it wasn't anything special , simple katana with dark yellow like gold handle. he then throw his katana away hitting at tree and geting stuck.

''what are you doing?'' asked ulquiorra and to everyone sudden huge powerfull reatsu appeared next to orihime and mizu. the huge powerfull reatsu turned in to giant angry cat which was around yachiru.

''it seems that mizu will have some problems...'' said leroy looking at powerfull didn't like him but useing his fullpower here would destroy everything instantly so he didn't used more power.

''so lets star Ulquiorra Cifer...''

* * *

><p>to yachiru...<p>

''let go...'' said yachiru as her reatsu was unnormal burning around her . yachiru was watching as orihime was still in her water trap not leting her take a breath.

'' lets make a deal , if you will defeat me then she will get free...'' said mizu waving with hand as part with water were was orihime it happen yachiru attacked with her katana at mizu but it was useless as her body was made of water and her attacks didn't effect her at all.

''its useless...my body now is all from water , so if your zampakuto don't have water or ice powers you will not win...'' said mizu as yachiru was attacking. she wasn't trying to dodge any of them , as yachiru was hitting with her sword eveytime harder and her reatsu was destroying everything in her way.(ground , trees...)

_water... thinked yachiru as she stopped attacking. mizu simply watched._

''what happen , shinigami girl?'' asked mizu as she see yachiru's katana shining in light pink colour again but this time it was different , she started to hear strange voice coming from it.

''do you hear it?'' asked to her suddenly yachiru.

''what do you mean?''

''I just like ken-chan don't hear my shikai but I just know her name... but...''

''_Hit to death_ - _Sukoshihana_!''

said yachiru as her katana changed in form. it turned bigger as its Curved edge turned pink and shined at mizu. she covered her eyes from light and as she opened yachiru waved with her sword at her and pink light cutted mizu in two fall down. her Resurrección disappeared as she turned in her original form and was very badly injuried. she blow out a lot blood and lied down , yachiru run to her and looked at orihime which was free out of her water trap. yachiru sit next to mizu and was looking at her with very worried face.

''kill me...there's no point to me live now...'' she said at yachiru , but she show sign no with her head.

''no mizu-mizu I want you to came on my birthday!'' said yachiru as mizu smiled at stupid girl.

''yeah right...when it will be?'' she asked as blood was coming out from her mouth.

'' on February 12! you will come , right?''

''maybe...''

''promise?''

''yeah promise...'' she said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>to orihime...(poor she)<p>

''what?'' she said as she sit all wet don't getting a thing what happen. she feeled a lot powerfull reatsu around and see tatsuki with other lying a few metres away from her so she try to get there but her legs feeled numb.

''no good...really o good...'' she said as her powers appeared.

''hei stand up now girly! we don't have any time to lie!'' said tsubaki at her trying to lift her up by her hand.

''Im allright tsubaki-san just...I feel bad a bit..'' said orihime as she closed her eyes.

''hei orihime don't fall asleep now!'' said lily as orihime lie down and see ulquiorra.

''ulquiorra-san?'' she said as his powerfull reatsu started to turn in to rain around everyone showing his power.

* * *

><p>well the end...<p>

in next chapter will be more about toshiro and in next about ulquiorra with orihime...

Review!

Next chapter: Fire Phoenix


	15. Fire Phoenix

thanks for review

so enjoy my fan fic!

sorry for so long...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15:Fire Phoenix<p>

* * *

><p>to Orihime...<p>

Her legs were completely numb as her eyes were closing.

''orihime!orihime! don't sleep now!'' said lily still trying to wake her up , but it was useless. orihime couldn't move , but she was still looking at ulquiorra with corners of her eyes , trying to not fall alseep.

_why? why Im so useless...I never can do something good...even if I trained so hard...thinked orihime as she closed her eyes and remembered training with yoruichi-san!_

_Listen orihime , your power is completely different than everyone's. you can bring anything back to its normal state just like lost life , thats why your training will be diferent than others...  
><em>

_what do you mean , yoruchi-san?  
><em>

_hm...what I trained sui-fong was crude strength and inhuman speed but you...its not in your choise to be like her , your powers is different just like everything an the fact that you are I think your powers is more like unohana's...  
><em>

_unohana's-sans?  
><em>

_yes , her most power is that she can use a little spirital dust from air in soul society but in other world not that good , but as you are human then in your world it will work for the best! so orihime I will tell to you how use power which is around you! just like kido and hado! I think you will be bale to use that easy!  
><em>

_really? ou thank you yoruichi-san!(hug)  
><em>

_orihime remembered how to do that and consentrate on it, after a few deep breath she opened her eyes but she couldn't do more. she still was lying on ground and heard as her powers was trying everything to wake her up , even in the fact that she wasn't sleeping.  
><em>

''okay okay I will try to wake her up!'' said tsubaki after lily and ayame tried everything.

''and what will you do?'' asked Shun'o. he really didn't like everything what tsubaki was doing to orihime , from hair pulling to sometime even biting.(Ahh!)

''HEI YOU WAKE UP!'' screamed tsubaki as he opened her eyes then pulled by her hair , then for her lips and finaly hit with his hands at her forehead but she didn't even more , as he allready was tired.

''maybe its enough?'' asked shuno. tsubaki sit down on orihime's shoulder.

''then what sould we do? if she will knock out now , I will not have a chance to fight! damn it! WAKE UP WOMAN!'' he said as he screamed it at her ear.

''she will not wake up , because of water trap which take allmost all orihime's reatsu away she will not be abale to fight more...'' said ayame with worried voice. orihime heard them and wanted to say that she's allright! she's alive and allright but couldn't...

''hei you!'' she heard as tsubaki pointed at ulquiorra , and to her surprise he turned to look at little man.

''what do you want?'' asked ulquiorra. tsubaki looked at orihime then back at him.

''can you hit her?''

''WHAT IS IT WITH YOU? STOP IT! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WONNA TO HURT ORIHIME NOT HELP HER!'' screamed at him angry shuno.

''and what? she is damn sleeping in battle fied! were is her fight spirit when it needed!'' said tsubaki hitting his forehead at shuno's.

''well to your news orihime can't move because you were useless and didn't help her in time!'' said back shuno. but at this moment orihime completely lost focus on they talk and falled in to deep asleep. her reatsu completely calmed down and her powers disappeared in golden light.

''damn it!'' the last was what tsubaki said. ulquiorra feeled strange feeling , like his reatsu started to disppear. it started to go out so fast as he falled on his knee's to catch some air from loosing it so fast. he then turned at orihime and get everything. while leroy just watched the orihime will just fall asleep and the prevarom espada too it will be easer to everyone. he then turned at different side of forest seeing something huge and made from ice.

* * *

><p>to grimmjow...<p>

''damn it! how the hell you do that, BASTARD!'' screamed at golden haired guy grimmjow which was really angry. he was doing everything and all his attack just passed throw him but never hurted! he was getting crazy. how in the world can it be. he really wasn't the smartest but he knew its one of his abilities and he need a plan , and fast!

''how? what do you mean how? I had told , your attack will not hurt me! at all! you see Im kinda special kind of hollows which can recreate reatsu of they enemies and use as they own!''

''AND FROM HELL I SHOULD KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?''

''you really are that stupid...its not good you know... okay I will explain , you see I had copied your reatsu just like those shinigami's and the former numbers 4! so even is everyone will attack me its useless!'' he gaved out a happy laugh , he didn't looked like angry and dangerous. and that was getting on grimmjow's nerves even more!

''STOP LAUGHING JERKASS! WHAT SHOULD I DO TO WILL AGAINST YOU!''

''oh? you really are that stupid to ask an enemies that at battle? well if you would have abilitie like me , then I would have some problems but as you don't-'' he appeard behind grimmjow attacking with his katana as flash of light appeared and it filled the red one. grimmjow jumped back a few metres and holded for his injurie in his stomach.

''Damn you...'' he said asnd prepared to attack again.

* * *

><p>to toshiro...<p>

he turned away from sad scene but to his surprise something was different. he fast turned back at espada number 3 which was burning inside his ice.

''but how?''

''_Resurrección:Incendio-Phoenix!''_ (Fire Pheonix) he heard as his ice turned in to water. the kaji now had strange form like wind on his back from fire , and his hollow mask was on top on his head in strange for allmost like horn. a lot dark red and golden fire marks was on his face and his power maked captain to get ready for real battle. kaji in second appeared before hitsugaya making him so surprise and attacking him with his now burning hands, toshiro blocked attack flying with him back._  
><em>

''well? whats now little captain!'' said kaji as he hit toshiro with other hand hard making him fly hiting at ground hard. kaji landed on ground gently as ice dragon fly out from were toshiro was biting his right hand and making it to freeze.

''damn thing!'' said kaji as he waved with hand broking the ice dragon in to peases. toshiro standed up and blow a little blood out from his mouth , in sign that he isn't ready yet to give up. kaji started slowly walking to captain as his ice dragon peases started turning in to water from fire around kaji.

''so do you have more special attack than the last one?'' he asked with light smirk on his face. toshiro consentrated on reatsu as to his surprise he didn't feeled orihime's presents. well only a half , was she injuried or something else he couldn't say clearly as powerfull and dangerous reatsu before him wasn't leting him to do than.

''ei its enough of paying attention to others! more attention to fight!'' said kaji as he waved with hand and a fire ball fly at toshiro which dodge it fast.

''not bad and how about this?'' he asked making more and more to be harder to toshiro to dodge . as he dodged the last one something appeared behind him attacking with fire hand , toshiro blocked attack as kaji with other hand waved at him but before he done toshiro jumped a few metres back.

''gocht ya!'' he hear as little fire balls on his sword exploded throwing toshiro away hitting at trees and ground. kaji then let unhappy sign and jumped on ground again, he waited for young captain to do something.

''hei you why don't you fight in your all power?'' asked kaji but toshiro feeled one reatsu and standed up.

''was she really your sister?'' asked toshiro. kaji thinked then sit down on ground as his fire wind surounded him in sign to protect.

''yes , and what?''

''then you are the biggest idiot as older brother...'' signed toshiro.

''what the hell do you mean?'asked angry kaji.

''you can't even feel it...your dear sister...is dead.''

* * *

><p>okay soon nect chapter!<p>

and don't forget a review!


	16. Losing

Thanks to kero-mero and neko for reviews!

so enjoy!

And please don't kill me grimmjow kitty!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Losing<p>

* * *

><p>to ichigo...<p>

''damn it! I...I can't wait more! do you even see how powerfull they are!''

he screamed at others captains and his friends in soul society as they watched at computer what was happening in karakura or at least how powerfull reatsu was of enemies.

''listen ichigo , you can't go throw senkaimon now! you heard that captain kurosuchi is doing everything!'' said rukia and ichigo turned at mayuri which was playing games on iphone.(dunno have they something like this but he really would have one!)

''ou really? hes isn't doing anything! can you open a senkaimon to me!'' he asked angry at mayuri which looked up at him in his bored gaze.

''you see kurosaki ichigo that even if you get throw senkaimon your reatsu should be that level which is suitable for it...'' he turned at nemu.

''nemu how much reatsu would take a senkaimon now?'' he asked as she looked at computer and turned back at him.

'' at level 6 is the most , in other case the shinigami who will go throw will get destroyed by it...'' she explained.

''well you see...only level 6...'' his gaze turned back at his game.

''no damn it! so whch level Im by your computer?'' said angry ichigo at him. nemu turned back , then again at them.

''29 kurosaki ichigo...'' she said as ichigo get white , is he really that strong?

''well I don't care what will happen to me I have to-''

''listen if your corpse get out from senkaimon before her eyes I think it will not make her happy...'' he said and ichigo turned away , what should he do to protect her.

'' I can't just sit and watch...'' he closed his eyes.

'' ichigo we all are very worried about orihime but as you see we can't help her right now...'' said rukia as she put hand on his shoulder. he looked at her then back at computer were he see very powerfull reatsu.

* * *

><p>to grimmjow...<p>

he dodge the last attack from smiling guy and now landed on groun next to tree to hide for sometime.

''hei grimmjow-san don't hide from me? it makes me feel like you are afraid! and Im not that kinda guy you know!'' he heard as grimmjow looked at his injurie on stomach.

_damn it...the woman would be usefull now..he thinked and to his surprise his reatsu started to disappear , he get back to his gigai._

_what the f$#%! how I? I just? damn it! I will not beat this guy with no my power...I need get to-  
><em>

''ou here you are!'' he heard playfull voice from back as guy with pale hand hit the tree destroying it to hunders pieces.

''well had you enough of playing hide and seek?'' he smiled and waved with his sword at grimmjow which at current situation didn't have anything to protect himself. he fall down blowing blood from his mouth. the guy looked upset.

''here one more down...why you are so weak?'' he put his sword in his place and started walking away. grimmjow couldn't take it , it was him! it was allways him who do that! who says that! who leave the weak one going with pride of power. he just couldn't believe that even with his powers he couldn't win against him. maybe he really isn't that strong he thinked as the guys turned back at him. he didn't had that stupid smile now.

''if you still have enough strength then better get to your friends and heal your injuries , or battle isn't finished yet...'' he turned away as he disappeared. grimmjow rolled over as he see one of orihime's friends walking to him , she looked very hard breathing but as she walked she taked out a few bands and put it on his injuries to stop them.

''listen there will be no point idiot if you die right now!'' she said angry at him. he didn't have strength to fight back and say lauldy that he's allright because he knew he wasn't.

''what was your name again?'' he asked as she taked her helmet off.

''Tatsuki Arisawa , and yours? one of them...'' she said.

''Grimmjow Jaegerjaques...and what doesn mean one of them?'' he asked trying to not think how much hurted when she was putting bands on his injuries.

'' such a crazy name...its created to enemies break they tabs before battle...and yes you are one of the white ones , aren't you? how they were called...hm...orihime had telled me something...'' as she said to break tabs he a little laughed.

''arrancars...we are arrancars...'' he smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>to toshiro...<p>

''she's dead.''

''no she couldn't! your lying!'' he said as he attacked hitsugaya with sword. he blocked attack then said.

''is it time to fight me?'' he asked making kaji to confuse ,he knew that he will lose his focus and toshiro will be able to win.

''no..I...no..'' he said again as his eyes showed a lot sorrow and sadness. but toshiro didn't care as he was his enemy . he hit kaji at his stomach with foot throwing him away and landing hard.

''no...mizu...'' said kaji looking at his hands feeling guilty. while he was doing it toshiro prepared to kill him. he looked up at sky then closed his eyes in sign to prepare everything.

''_Hyoten Hyakkaso_!'' he said after sky turned dark and everywhere started fall flowers seed , kaji looked up as one fall on his hand and in moment flower of ice appeared not letting him to move his hand.

''damn it! what is this?'' he said as one more seed fall on his leg freezing it. toshiro was away from him to not get too.

''its the most powerfull and dangerous technique of hyorrimaru. its your end espada...'' said toshiro as he turned away walking , his bankai disappeared in snow and wind.

''damn it when I will get you I-'' was last what he hear as kaji was completely freezed in ice flowers tower.

''farewell...''

* * *

><p>to ulquiorra...<p>

_my reatsu...so I was right only because of her will I and grimmjow could fight , but as she now lost focus we can't use your powers... thinked ulquiorra as he looked back at orihime. she was peacefull sleeping , he turned then back at enemy before him._

'' If you will ask me to show mercy I will...'' said leroy at him , but ulquiorra better prefers death. he had been in other side allready ,and it doesn't scares him that much as before. but he wouldn't like to see tears of orihime for him again.

''no...'' he simply said as he turned at orihime.

''why do you need her?'' he asked.

''well we have our own reasons...but don't worry we aren't shingami dogs...'' said leroy as he walked taking his katana out from tree and putting in to its place. while ulquiorra takeda few steps to orihime to see is she injuried. for his relieve she was allright. leroy the turned at one side of forest.

''your friends are coming...but I can't leave just yet...hm I need to do one thing...'' he said disappeared with useing sonido. ulquiorra turned his eyes back orihime.

''Hie listen you girly I was the one who didn't asked you to help me!''

''ou now how you talk?'' said tatsuki as she throw grimmjow next to ulquiorra making him hit at tree hard.(go tatsuki!)

''Damn mere human how dare you-''

''WHO YOU CALLED MERE?'' She screamed hitting at his face and making him fly somewhere near as tatsuki again get him with words 'I will show you my power! who you dare to call mere human!'. ulquiorra watched them and signed , they were annoying him but now he didn't bother about it. after a few more punches tatsuki walked to him.

''what happen to orihime?'' she asked with serious face.

''the enemy had taked her reatsu away , she isn't injured but she will not wake up soon...'' tatsuki then sit next to him.

''and had you tried?'' she asked making ulquiorra to confuse.

''well no...'' he said as it sounded to him a little crazy , what should he do to wake her up.

''then watch , DAMN IT ORIHIME WAKE UP!'' screamed tatsuki shaking orihime with her hands as she opened her eyes. grimmjow finally come from..wherever where he was.

''Tatsuki-chan? Ulquiorra-san? Kitty-san?'' she said in very sleepy voice , as she sit and looked around she remembered what happen and fast try to use her powers to heal her friends but couldn't. her reatsu was to low to even try use shield.

''don't worry orihime that jerkass will live , while other didn't get anything!'' tatsuki gived angry glare at ulquiorra.

''hei can you do something to bring your powers back?'' asked grimmjow as he slowly walked to them holding for his stomach. orihime see bands ,but blood was still coming out. orihime was watching as he see she will star cry and he didn't wanted it to happe.

''listen orihime its my fault that I get a hit! not yours! so better try to something to bring mines and ulquiorra's power back!'' he said as orihime looked down , she didn't knew how it happen last time but she closed her eyes trying to consentrate on a few minutes of trying , nothing. nothing had changed as her reatsu was still very low. she turned to ulquiorra believing that he might knew how it works.

'' I think by your low reatsu now you will not be able to do anything , better us take you to save place away from here , they can return.

''okay ulquiorra-san...'' she said with sad voice as she wasn't usefull again. as they wanted to go someone had appeared near them , grimmjow and ulquiorra fast turned as two new espada's was standing in from of them.

''well I think its the end of yours...'' said leroy as he taked his sword and pointed with it at ulquiorra and grimmjow. golden light started to consentrate in point as orihime regonaized it as cero. but they didn't seem to try dodge it , only take the all attack at themself.

''no I will-

''your shield woman will not save all of us.''

''yeah and what a man are from us if she will hide behind you!'' said grimmjow as golden light flashed but in seconds red one with black filled it. someone had jumped before orihime. she looked at injuried grimmjow and ulquiorra. she then feeled familiar reatsu , looking up at her very well knowing clothes of bankai. he turned his face at her but he had the mask , not his usual mask but one which he had when he killed ulquiorra ,when he tried to kill ishida , when he tried to kill her. orihime watched freezed at him.

''inuoe are you allright?'' he asked as his voice didn't sounded to belong to him. she feeled ulquiorra sitting next to her as she taked for his hand shaking in fear and turning away. ulquiorra looked at figure , then back at orihime.

''better you not be here...your scaring her.''

* * *

><p>okay okay! so what about tatsuki and grimmjow...hm I think they would look good together! they allways like getting in fight!<p>

so what about toshiro...he will come to everyone soon and yachiru too!

and for the last yes its ichigo and yeah orihime is afraid of him!

and ichigo is a hero! he appears when he is the most needed! don't you agree?

so next chapter : The mask

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET** **REVIEW!( ps . nice one's...)**

**thanks for reading!**


	17. The Mask

thanks for review to everyone!

and to:xxdarkblossomxx - sorry but grimmjow should find someone too? or he will be lonely allways? a...whatever..

so enjoy!

oh...I had watched the battle of ichigo and ulquiorra again but...STILL ICHIGO DIDN'T WIN FAIR!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17:The Mask<p>

* * *

><p>to yachiru...<p>

she was sittin in silence and watching as mizu was sleeping. yachiru knew that her attack with zampakuto attacks not body but at most everything inside. hurting persons reatsu making it allmost impossible to heal.

''don't worry mizu-chan! I didn't attacked you from full power...'' said yachiru believing that she heards. she didn't wanted to hurt her , she never tries to hurt somebody , but she didn't wanted to see pain of big boobies. then she heard someone walking from others side of forest , she turned seeing very well known face.

''ou its shiro ball!'' (shiro - white). toshiro taked a deep breath in sign to calm down. yes she was annoying him! just like matsumoto but he can scream at her like at his helper.

''Lieutenant kusajishi please stop calling me like that and why you didn't killed the enemy?'' he asked looking at still breathing mizu. yachiru looked at her then back at toshiro.

''what do you mean ice ball?''

''DON'T CALL ME ICE BALL! and yes , the enemy is still alive if you don't do it then I-'' he said as yachiru stand up and waved with her hands in sign to protect mizu.

''no! mizu-chan is friend! and ice ball can't hurt her!'' she said angry. tashiro feeled that she wasn't kidding as her reatsu was everywhere. to everyone surprise someone walked out from forest where just walked toshiro.

''hei you...Im not died you know...'' said familiar voice to toshiro as he watched undead espada number 3. he was sure that he had died after toshiro used Hyoten Hyakkaso.

''how can you be alive! I had seen with my own eyes that you had died!'' he said as kaji walked to mizu slowly.

''well when Im in my ressurection its just impossible to freeze me...but your last attack really was a pain in ass damn it...'' he said as he stopped in from of yachiru. he watched her as his brains try to get what the hell was she doing. she then thinked and taked a few steps away in sign let him go to his sister. he walked and sit next to her and hugged her. he only then he managed to feel still a little fire of reatsu in her heart. toshiro taked his sword and prepared to fisnish his mission.(NO TOSHIRO!)

''Im sorry but it seems that I was wrong. but its time to you two die arrancars...'' said hitsugaya as yachiru run to him and started hiting in to face of course not for real.

''no no! your a bad ice ball! I will tell everything to ken-chan!'' she said stubborny.

'' Lieutenant kusajishi your mission is to destroy our enemy , why aren't you helping me?'' he asked still being calm to her.

''hm...because mizu-chan said that she and her fire head will come to my birthday!'' she said happy as kaji gived her angry glare for fire head. toshiro signed as he knew the only way he will be able to finish this mission is get throw Lieutenant kusajishi and fight her , but even being a captain he wasn't sure to win vs such a monster. (yeah yachiru just like her daddy...)

''but we can't leave enemy alive that why I-''

''then kill me. I give up...'' said kaji as he throw his sword to toshiro's legs , his fire look had disappeared.

''what are you doing? don't you wonna to continue?''

''no...I don't have more reatsu to fight you shinigami kid but...can you answer me one thing?''

''what?''

''If I...if I will let you kill me can please don't kill me sister?'' he said looking at mizu . to toshiro it was strange , he didn't thinked that he was for real.

''why would I leave her alive? she still will die soon...''

''no...even if mizu was so badly injuried she will not die , her powers let her use regenration... thats why even in this condition she will survive...'' he said as toshiro watched closely seeing that he wasn't lying. yachiru taked toshiro's hand and gived him angry look , he signed and said.

''okay...taked her and go away...'' said toshiro as he knew if he would try to kill kaji yachiru would try to kill him. kaji watched him then turned and taked mizu , he stand up and looked at toshiro again.

''I will someday repair to you shinigami...Toshiro Hitsugaya.'' he said and disappeared useing sonido. toshiro watched as he disappeared and said quietly.

''soon meet again Kaji Sakamoto...'' he said and started walking we're was a lot powerfull reatsu. yachiru was still holding in his hand , not leting him go.

* * *

><p>to ichigo, Orihime and others...<p>

''better don't go closer to her...'' said ulquiorra at ichigo. ichigo wasn't sure should her say something to her , even he could feel her fear of this mask but...he need to use powers of his hollow to suppress his reatsu that much as possible! only with mask he managed get throw destoryed senkaimon. he just wanted to protect her , from everyone who can hurt her.

''your Kurosaki ichigo aren't? how did you managed get throw senkaimon?'' asked some guy with golden eyes. ichigo turned at him , next to him standed some other guy with blond hair and smiling face. somehow he reminded Ichimaru gin but it only looked like it.

''who are you?'' asked ichigo not answering to question. guy with golden eyes watched orihime then closed his eyes.

''Im Leroy Law , Primera Espada...''

''and Im Gantly Ellis wax or just grin , Segunda Espada!'' he smiled at ichigo. (I know...Im crazy just like he...:).

''1th espada? then it was you who attacked on orihime!'' said ichigo as he squeezed his hand with tensa zangetsu in sign to throw one big getsuga tenshou at him. the espada didn't looked scaried at all.

''you aren't in that condition to fight us , better help to your friends...'' said leroy as ichigo grabbed for his mask , he remembered what had urahara's said to him.

_kurosaki-kun your reatsu is stable while you are only in shikai but I can't say that everything will be allright in bankai too...but if you use your mask it only can make process of losing reatsu faster so better don't do it..._

''I don't care! I have to...'' he said as he started concentrate his reatsu in sword making black getsuga tenshou he was about to throw as leroy taked a step to left side as ichigo see a few people police man walking in forest. he immediately get what meaned espada and let his reatsu go. he landed on ground next ro orihime as he looked at her , her eyes we're still showing fear as she was holding in ulquiorra. ichigo turned back at espada.

''kurosaki ichigo!'' said someone from forest as ichigo see toshiro running with yachiru sitting on his back and pulling for his hair.

''toshiro? so you came here just now?'' he asked as toshiro seemed getting angry.

''no , but why you are here? wasn't senkaimon in that condition to be not suitable for go throw?'' he asked as he see kaji appearing next to espada's 1 and 2. he was caring his sister on his back. he watched toshiro then looked down.

''leroy mizu need's get back...'' he said not looking at primera espada. leroy watched mizu then turned back at ichigo and others.

''it seems that everything started go not by my plan , so we will leave you for now...'' said leroy as he used Descorrer and opened garganta. kaji walked not looking back just with grin as he stopped and said.

''didn.t we had sameone more in team?'' he asked as woman walked out from forest all dirty and beated out. she angry glared at yachiru which simply smiled back don't getting any idea. leroy watched as they walked in and before it closed watched at orihime.

''we will meet sooner that you think...'' he smiled at her and garganta closed , ichigo gasbed as he fall on his knee's and his mask disappeared. orihime than fainted , tatsuki's method wasn't forever...

''orihime just hold on...'' she heard last tatsuki's words as she fainted in ulquiorra's hand.

* * *

><p><em>Who can say where the road goes<em>,

_Where the day flows, only time,_

_And who can say if your love grows,_

_As your heart chose, only time...(lyrics of song only time by Enya . Love that song!)_

_soon next chapter!  
><em>

_and what do you think about my espada? pls don't be mean , ok?  
><em>


	18. Saturday

well yeah and thats because I HATE orihime! and hinamori too...they don't do anything usefull but I somehow manage to make funny story's only about silly characters...

so for now will be funny again or at least I will try...

so enjoy!

and don't forget to leave a GOOD review!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Saturday<p>

* * *

><p>To orihime...<p>

''kurosaki-kun! Ulquiorra-san! Kitty-san!'' screamed orihime as she was in completely darkness. she remembered that bad espada attacked on them and that ichigo saved them (more less...) , but now she waked up in darkness and noneone is around.

''not again...where is everyone?'' she said as she started walking and stopped seeing someone. little girl was standing in center as orihime walked to her.

''hi but where are we?'' asked orihime girl but she didn't said a word. she only turned as orihime see her long black hair and deep green eyes. she looked at orihime and put her hand on her stomach.

''there...'' she said as everything disappeared and orihime opened her eyes seeing herself in her room. she sit and looked around(everyone where there...) as ichigo run and hugged her.

''inuoe your allright! Im very glad! you we're like that for whole week!'' he said hugging her , orihime looked at room and didn't see ulquiorra and grimmjow.

''where is ulquiorra-san and kitty-san?'' she asked as ichigo's face turned darker (evil!bohahaha!)

''it doesn't matter , more matters that you are allright...'' he said and stand up walking out of room. rukia walked and sit on orihime's bed next to her.

''kuchiki-san but what happen to soul society and why did only kurosaki-kun came to help?''(orihime of course...)

''well you see inuoe someone had blocked senkaimon path and we couldn't even contatc with you , but later we get that it was a trap from someone . captain mayuri said that person who managed to get in his personal files have to be very clever and high intelligent , he said one more that it couldn't be any of us well because he said- _kurosaki ichigo an his friends are to stupid do get in my files! -_ well thats all...after the senkaimon was repaired we get here and found you like this allready...'' said rukia as she looked at ishida and sado.

''but where is ulquiorra-san and kitty-san?'' again asked orihime. rukia and other looked at eatch other , then she turned back at orihime.

''ichigo was very angry at them...and he...'' said rukia as orihime get scaried that ichigo could even kill the two espada' immediately staned up and walked out from room after ichigo.

''hei inuoe wait!'' said rukia as she wanted to stop orihime but as she walked in living room she see ichigo and urahara.

''urahara-san? where are they?'' she asked.

''ou inuoe-san! they? ou you mean the espada's-san's? they are allright! just they didn't feeled well while you we're sleeping...'' he said as door had opened and two figure's walked in. orihime immediately recognized reatsu and run hugging the one with green.

''Ulquiorra-san your allright!'' she said happy hugging him.

''why I shouldn't be? and we have brought you food , you have to be hungry?'' she looked at grimmjow which was taking it and smiled.

''I can make something to everyone! maybe with-''

''no wasabi...'' said ulquiorra walking to kitched as ichigo watched them with deadly glare , orihime walked with grimmjow to help ulquiorra.

''so what happen when I was sleeping? kitty-san?''

''stop calling me like that and well of course first thing was that ichigo wanted to kill us...'' said grimmjow and signed remembering something.

_flashback..._

_''damn it! ulquiorra open garganta! you can do it right!'' said angry ichigo after new espada had gone._

_''no I can't use my powers as you see , and we better need to-'' ichigo grabbed him by his neck lifting ulquiorra from ground._

_''open now!'' he commanded as he started to squezee ulquiorra's neck but he didn't let go orihime in his hand._

_''if you will kill me , nothing will change...'' he replied at ichigo as his face turned even more angry._

_''if you wouldn't appear in first place then nothing like this wouldn't happen!'' he said angry as tatsuki walked and pushed ichigo away from ulquiorra making him let go._

_'' listen ichigo better do as emo guy said , we need help to orihime and others! after this you can get your ass whatever where you want!'' she said angry as ichigo watched ulquiorra still holding orihime then turned away walking to kon._

_''kon give me back my body...'' he said with angry voice. kon opened his eyes as he see ichigo lifting him and shaking ,making his pill to fall out from mouth and getting in._

_''Im going to keigo and chizuru...'' he said disappearing in forest. grimmjow taked a breath of relieve.(yeah when ichigo is a monster he's scary! STILL HE KILLED ULQUIORRA AND GRIMMY!)_

_''hei espada's-san's! are you allright? ou my inuoe-san is hurted?'' asked urahara walking to them._

''so thats how it was...'' finished telling grimmjow as orihime was cooking something.

''so kurosaki-kun was very angry at you...'' she said thinking then turned at ulquiorra.

''but ulquiorra-san what about school! I had been there for whole week...no good no good...'' she murmured thinking how she will pass exams.

''in there didn't teached anything new...but if you want I can help you , humans education are very simple...''

''I wouldn't say it about math...'' said grimmjow thinking. rukia then and others walked in.

''inuoe if everything is allright we will better go home , I still need to tell everything so soul society and nii-sama!'' said rukia walking out.

''I need help to my father at hospital...night inuoe-san!''

_night? thinked orihime looking throw window seeing everything dark._

''be carefull inuoe...'' said sado.

''bye everyone...'' she said but as door closed someone hadn't left , ichigo was sitting in living room with dangerous and angry glare on his face. he was deep in his thought. orihime finished cooking and sit to table next to ulquiorra and grimmjow. she talked with grimmjow about his fight as ichigo after a few minutes standed up and walked out.

''whhh...at iss... i...t wi...t..h hi...m?'' asked grimmjow with full mouth.

'''he still doesn't trust us and hate me...'' said ulquiorra and get back to his book. orihime looked at clock - 23:36 pm.

* * *

><p>04:12...<p>

orihime was lying in her bed but she just couldn't sleep , not only that she had sleept for whole week , she was feeling starnge feeling of wanting to take a night walk. she staned up and taked her jeans and jacket. she walked out very quietly but she heard as grimmjow was talking in his dreams.

''Im the best... hahaha!'' he was even laughing , orihime was about to laugh to but stopped herself when she put hand on her mouth. she opened the door and closed it quietly. nothing ulquiorra or ichigo didn't appeared behind to stop her , she taked a breath and started walking throw dark streets. somehow she was happy , noneone was after just like it didn't need to protect her , or she thinked. orihime looked up , light's we'ren't turned on. so she turned to park , in streets we'ren't anyone. noneone was anywhere , there's wasn't any car's anything , it maked orihime to think that whole city had died and that she is the human who survived. she walked throw park , tree's we're moving from wind. everyone was very dark but orihime could see eveything clearly. she heard noice where was swings. she walked slowly.

''nothing...again...why does only at this time I can have some peace...'' said someone sitting on swing. orihime watched figure , voice sounded as young womans so she taked a step not thinking to much.

''good morning...'' said figure first and orihime shaked her head down , she walked ans sit on swing next to figure. now she couldn't see black clothes. long leather jacket was waving in air as figure looked at orihime now.

''what are you doing here , girl?'' she asked , he voice didn't sounded to orihime scary.

''Im...Im just taked a walk...''

''at night?''

''I couldn't sleep...''

''really? then you shouldn't do something like that...its can be dangerous to you walk alone here...''

''but noneone is here...'' said orihime as figure looked at sky which started to get lighten. she looked down.

'' isn't it strange...'' said figure as orihime turned to her.

''what strange?''

''your the one couldn't sleep at night and Im the one who doesn't sleep at night...'' orihime didn't get to much but said.

'' when what are you doing then?'' she asked don't thinking to much. figure looked at sky again.

''I like watching morning sun...its the only beautiful thing in this whole mad world...'' said figure and stand up as sun started to rise up orihime wanted to see the stranger but it walked away in still dark part of forest but waved with hand back at orihime.

''see ya girl...'' said figure as it disappeared. orihime looked again at sky , morning was really very beautiful as colours we're mixing making one beautiful.

* * *

><p>7:56...<p>

orihime opened her home doors but as she did someone had jumped on her hugging.

''orihime don't you do that again! we thinked that those arrancars had eated you!'' said tatsuki as she taked orihime in by her hand.

''sorry tatsuki-chan...'' said orihime as she walked in and heard grimmjow screaming at ichigo that he isn't that stupid to don't know could he eat orihime at dinner or not.

* * *

><p>review!<p>

see ya soon!


	19. School days!

so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: School days!<p>

* * *

><p>in school...<p>

''damn it...I still don't get...'' said grimmjow as orihime explained Pythagorean theorem fifth time allready.

''it seems that arrancar's aren't that smart...'' said ichigo making grimmjow angry but orihime appeared between then waving with hands and stopping from getting in fight. orihime then turned at door as she sensed familiar reatsu but none was there , she looked back at her note's again getting her thoughts about math.

* * *

><p>in hueco mundo...<p>

''you again come back with nothing?'' asked espada number 4. leroy signed and said walking.

''I do everything as it have to...but mizu was to injuried so I prefer to stop...'' he said walking away. he then stopped for moment turned back.

''you should stop going in human world at night...and I have a mission to you...'' he said as figure turned away.

''Why should I listen to you?'' asked she. leroy again signed.

''because for now Im the primera...still I want you get to soul society and get a few thing to me...'' he said as he gived a little piece of paper. figure just watched and started walking away.

''should I let them know about me or not?''

''no...its fine with you , isn't it?''

''of course...'' as he walked away leroy again turned back and said quietly.

''strange thing but the true is that number doesn't means to her anything...'' sad leroy walking in hallway.

* * *

><p>to orihime...<p>

''will you really be fine?'' asked ichigo as grimmjow and ulquiorra was going to urahara talk about they gigai , and orihime will go home alone!(Bohahaha!)

''yes , Im completely fine kurosaki-kun. if something will happen I will call to kuchiki-san'' she said smiling as ichigo still didn't liked it. orihime turned walking throw park as ichigo a few moments watched her then turned running to others.

''oh I think that I will get a good note from math test!'' she said lauldy as noneone was around , she then again feeled reatsu looking at swing. there again was sitting someone. orihime stood looking at perosn as it stand up and started walking to her.

''nice to see you again , girl. aren't you walking home?'' asked figure as orihime now could see white arrancar clothes.

''Yes Iam! and you...''

''Im 4 Espada - Eliza of the 6 Senses...'' she said as orihime watched her. she turned away and waved with hand as senkaimon opened.

''wonna go with me? don't worry Im not going to kidnappe you now , Im not that kinda person...'' She said as orihime was confused but then taked a few steps don't thinking.

''What are you going , Eliza-san? Its to you dangerous go to soul society?'' asked orihime as she walked after her in senkaimon path.

''Well I said that Im not an usual Arrancar...''

''Not usual?''

''Lets say that Im not Afraid of anything.'' she said signing and senkaimon path finished and orihime taked a step on seireitei street. She see Espada walking to center of seireitei and walked after , it was strange to orihime as everyone around didn't say anything to espada or her. It was like she was invisible.

'' Um...Eliza-san?''

''Yes , orihime?''

''What do you want to do in seireitei?'' asked orihime as she stopped walking feeled danger. Eliza didn't looked back just said.

''Im not going to say leroy's plans about you but I wonna you know one thing.''

''know what?''

''That there is no escape for your friends if they will go VS us.'' she said with deadly glare scaring orihime but her face changed immediately in sad and bored again.

''I need go to technological bureau , I have to get a few thing of there. If you wonna be invisible for rest of your life then be here , if not then go with me.'' She commanded and started walking as orihime walked after her. she see Captain Byakuua walking and talking with Renji about something. she called renji but she really was invisible and they didn't hear her.

''Orihime?''

''Yes , Eliza-san!''

'' What happen when Leroy had come first time?'' She asked as orihime stopped for a moment thinking why did she lie to ichigo and others then said.

'' He and others arrancar's -san's appeared. they didn't do anything bad to me but...they hurted Yoruichi-san...'' said orihime with sorrow in her voice. Espada watched her then stopped walking.

''We here , Where is the main control room?'' she asked as orihime didn't knew but she remembered big room in which they control Reatsu and watch was is happening in seireitei and real world.

'' I think its this way...'' said orihime as a few people walked out from room and they walked in as door was open. Eliza walked first as she looked around and walked to archive room. Orihime waited her in silence as she was thinking what is she doing? did she had a choise? will because of her actions ichigo and others get hurt?

''We're coming back...'' She heard strong Espada's voice as she walked after her in some hallway. She waved with her hand just like first time , and senkaimon opened. she walked in as orihime walked but then stopped.

''What is it?'' Asked Eliza looking back at orihime. Orihime squeezed her hand.

''You will hurt them ,right?''

''who?''

''My...my friends...Ulquiorra-san , Kitty-san , Tatsuki-chan...and kurosaki-kun...'' she said with tears. Espada just watched at her with bored gaze then said.

''Do you know what is this place?'' orihime get confuse.

''Its a path between worlds?''

''not completely , between time , space , dimension... In others world its possible to travel to Future , to now time and to past... Lets make a shot look at Past...'' she said as she waved with hand everything turning blurry to orihime and she now was watching herself , it was when at her had attacked her brother. Ichigo saved her.

''See...I know allready everything what happen , what is happening and what will happen.'' Said Eliza from back , she again waved with hand as now was different place. Orihime see herself again as she was crying. she see ichigo dead lying on ground as Ulquiorra was watching her. Ishida slowly stand up and walked to her.

''I know you orihime...I know how hard will be to you if any of them dies...Im not that kinda person who you think Im...''  
>she said as scene changed again and now orihime see herself little , her brother had buy her ice cream and the we're watching Cherry Blossom tree. Orihime turned around seeing that Eliza had taked Cherry Blossom berries ice cream. She tasted them and smiled at orihime.<p>

'' Wonna see what will happen if you will make one mistake?'' She said as her face changed in to more serious and sad. Orihime see herself standing on roof of last noches and crying. It was strange to orihime see herself as she see behind her everyone dead and they blood drained in rivers around. Orihime see herself crying and screaming as she standed in center of everything, vision changed again as orihime now was lying on ground as blood caming out from her chest. she see ichigo fighting vs arrancar's and others. She see then Ulquiorra fightng Vs Ichigo and they both died. Orihime covered her eyes don't wanting to see anything more.

''Please stop...'' she said as Eliza still watched scene.

''Okay...so you see what future may be...''

''May?''

''Yes , its only one of future which can happen. There is hunders and hunders of other different future scene's which can happen too... Everything is from your will...'' She said as she waved with hand showing orihime scene with Her kissing Ulquiorra. Orihime blushed from it and Eliza again waved with hand waved as now scene was we're she was crying before ichigo's grave and noneone by her side. Everything changed again as now she see little girl , she looked just like from her dream.

''This girl! I had seen her from my dream! Who is she Eliza-san?'' Asked orihime as Eliza looked at girl with long black hair and green eyes.

''You try and guess...I think its the best future vison to me...'' said Eliza as she turned away walking and orihime run after her. She looked at girl one more time and see her crying. Orihime didn't asked anything as everything went black and she was in park again.

''So I had made everything what I need...I leave you for now! Bye!'' said Eliza walking away.

''Wait!'' Said orihime as Eliza stopped.

''Who...Who was that girl?'' Asked orihime as this question was still on her mind. Eliza watched orihime then turned away and said walking.

''She is a part of you...'' She said as she disappeared. Orihime looked at her bag in which everything was allright and started walking home.

* * *

><p>The same evening later...<p>

''I told you I couldn't do that!''

''Yeah right! your so stupid that even if you eat WHOLE KARAKURA TOWN YOU WILL NOT KNOW IT!''

''STUPID MERE HUMAN AND-AUCH AUCH AUCH!'' Screamed grimmjow as tatsuki grabbed him by his ear and holded like mom.

''Who you called mere human! You wonna get again!'' she said as she twisted grimmjow's hand and pressed him to floor on his face hard.

''Okay okay! I give up...mere human.''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY!'' screamed tatsuki as she throw (for real) him out from room throw door on street , and run after him hitting at his face with pan.

''You IDIOT!'' she screamed as orihime laughed a bit at it. she then turned her attention at Ulquiorra which was sitting before her and reading book. His gaze slide to her as she blushed remembering that in one of Future visions they we're kissing.

''What happen to you woman? you don't feel well?'' he put hand on her forehead as she was burning in red colour.

''No no Ulquiorra-san Im allright just-''

Boom!

''Hei orihime say to him that-'' Said Tatsuki as she freezed watching scene Ulquiorra on top on Orihime.

''You bastard! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! DAMN PERVERT!'' screamed tatsuki as she hit to Ulquiorra but grimmjow and throw him at wall.

''Why the hell are attacking me , crazy woman!'' he said at her making only her angry.

''Don't know! BUT YOU TWO ARE ALIENS AND PERVERTS!'' she screamed as grimmjow run out from room and she run after him. Orihime and Ulquiorra sit watching them as she laughed at it. She then turned at Ulquiorra thinking what Future will be his and hers.

* * *

><p><strong>If you will not review this super chapter I will get angry as TATSUKI! AND BEAT ALL CRAP OUT OF YOU!<strong>


	20. Me and Future

So enjoy guys!

I didn't get any review thats why Im angry!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20! Finally! : Me and Future<p>

* * *

><p>Orihime was walking to school with Ichigo , Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. She walked in silence deep thinking.<p>

''What do you think , inuoe?'' asked her ichigo.

''wha? sorry kurosaki-kun I didn't listen!'' she said apologizing. Ichigo watched her trying to read whats on her mind.

''Your acting strange inuoe , did somethng happen? Did they do something to you?'' He said norrowing his eyes at Ulquiorra.

''No...nothing happen kurosaki-kun...just..well...'' She thinked how to ask.

''What is it?'' (ichigo)

''Well I don't know is it true but...kurosaki-kun is possible travel throw senkaimon in past and future?'' Ichigo try get what she meand then said.

''I think no , still senkaimon is just path between worlds! and why did you even ask?''

''no...nothing kurosaki-kun just get interested...'' Ulquiorra was watching her as they walked.

''Its possible.'' He said as ichigo gaved him dangerous glare.

''What do you mean , Ulquiorra? Senkaimon is-''

''I had heard when I was still an Arrancar that there was a long time ago one Creature which managed to understand , reatsu and spirital dust Layout in Worlds paths and could travel anywhere at any time...'' He said as Orihime wined her eyes.

''How was name of that person?'' She asked as he closed his eyes thinking.

''Woman that person as you called had lived a long centuries ago , and Im not even sure was it for real. But lord Aizen had said that , that creature is still living in any form and time at where it wants...''

''So aizen had told you so? then it can be true...'' said thinking ichigo.

''I wouldn't say it as true but why we're you interested , woman?'' orihime thinked , should she say true to them but from her future and Ulquiorra's remembering her cheek's burned red as she grabbed for her face covering it.

''No...nothing Ulquiorra-san...'' She said as she run to school.

* * *

><p>In school...<p>

Orihime was in lesson but her thoughts was taking her somewhere away.

''I think you should pay more attention to lesson now...'' heard orihime from window as she turned and see young man sitting on it and smiling at her. Orihime was about to stand up but didn't as her body was controled.

''Hei don't think its easy to escape from me , but you really are cute just like I thinked...'' he said taking orihime for her chin as he smirked looking in her eyes. Orihime did show any fear but she see that not Ichigo or Ulquiorra didn't see the guy.

''I told you don't play with humans...'' orihime heard familiar voice as Eliza walked and lifted guy by his coat. he looked at her with clumsy look.

''Ah...Okay Eliza-sama...'' he said standing on one knee before her and putting his hand to his heart looking like some ancient warrior. Orihime just watched as Eliza jumped down from window and standed looking around.

''Im sorry Orihime for this idiot , he thinks his my student...but his abilities is far away from mines just like level...'' she said and signed. Orihime just watched as she turned around wanting to see that ichigo see them but he was busi in talk with grimmjow about something.

''They can't see that what doesn't exist for them.'' said Eliza as she watched everyone of them.

''Doesn't exist?'' Asked worried orihime.

''Well no we exist just your abilities let us-'' The guy get a hit by his head hard from Eliza's foot , as his face slammed at floor.

''Thats hurst sensei...''

''I TOLD YOU STOP CALLING ME LIKE THAT! AND ORIHIME ASKED ME!'' she screamed at him as orihime just a little laughed.

''Okay Eliza-sama!''

''DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER! I actually even didn't taked you as my student yet! that you and others are around me it doesn't mean anything to me...'' she said turning away as she walked out throw window.

''Orihime I wonna show you something.'' she said as she waved with hand and everything went black. Orihime waited for something appear as she see Eliza walking to her.

''What did you wanted to show me , Eliza-san?'' She signed and said.

''Orihime I had heard your talk with friends about me , no Im not an arrancar's as you see and I can't say everything to you now ...'' she said as orihime only now see that she didn't had any hollow mask on her face. She was in her early 20s with long black hair and deep green/blue eyes.

''Orihime...I had seen words future with your mistake and with no its...actually I don't care to much but I don't like Dead End...so I prefer to show what will happen later...'' She said and wave with hand as vision turned blurry then Orihime see herself being in Las Noches.

''Why are we here?'' asked Orihime and looked around as she see herself walking with leroy.

_'' Why did you ask me , Leroy-san?'' asked other Orihime looking down._

_'' I just wanted you to do a favor for me , and others...'' he smiled and walked throw giant doors as they closed and everything again went black.  
><em>

'' But Eliza-san...I...I don't understand...why did I go with leroy-san?'' she asked. Eliza still looked at black place were everything was a moment before.

'' No...''

'' What no , Eliza-san?''

'' No...You don't need to understand... but know one thing - better you go with them , Okay?''

'' I...I don't know Eliza-san... Leroy-san and others Arrancars don't like Kurosaki-kun...''

'' Yeah of course... still remember! you have to make any choise to get there in future!''

'' okay Eliza-san!''

'' Did you understand everything?''

'' Yes Eliza-san!''

'' Okay then...see ya!'' she said smiling and waving with hand as orihime appeared in class and everyone looked like she even hand't left. She turned around fast seaching for Ichigo as he was missing.

'' Where is Kurosaki-kun?'' she asked as Ishida noticed her surprise and leaned down muttering to her.

'' Kurosaki go to kill a hollow , he will come soon. don't worry Inuoe-san...'' she turned looking back at window.

_ How should I not worry if everytime Kurosaki-kun gets in trouble because of me... Orihime thinked sadly as little tear slide her cheek. it made her to remember one of future visions as Ichigo and Ulquiorra in there were fighting and both died._

'' Is everything allright?'' asked serious voice from before her as she looked up and cleaned her tear.

'' Yes...Ulquiorra-san...everything is allright...'' she whispered , but knew he heard her perfectly. His face wasn't showing to much emotions , but his worried eyes made Orihime happy. He sit in his place before her and looked at her notes , which were completely white.

'' Woman you should more pay attention in class...'' he said as someone appeared behind orihime and Ulquiorra's eyes changed from Kind and worried to Dangerous and evil.

'' Inuoe he didn't do anything to you while I were out?'' asked Ichigo as his powerfull Reatsu was lightly burning with Ulquiorra's. Orihime was looking from one to other confused , by Question what she should do? she turned seeing Grimmjow laughing at something and fast stand up walking to him , making to confuse Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

'' Hi Kitty-san!'' she said making Grimmjow angry as he stand up and again started screaming at her to not call him kitty! Orihime laughed happy making everyone to confuse in class.

'' Inuoe is everything allright?'' asked worried Rukia as she walked closer to laughing Orihime.

'' Of course , Kuchiki-san! everything is allright!''

* * *

><p>Soon next chap! Review!<p> 


End file.
